Bree
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Parando de lutar ela tinha uma chance, parando de lutar ela teria escolhas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Exceto o Jacob. Ele é SÓ MEU.

**Betagem**: Betina Black/Lu Não-Cullen

* * *

**Prólogo**

De repente havia cores demais ao redor, tudo estava _vermelho_ demais. O que estava acontecendo com todos? Qual o sentido da chama?

- Criança, você está bem?

Confusa, a garota olhou para a pessoa que falara. Era um deles, um dos que ela tinha que destruir. Um dos que os estavam destruindo. Assustada, procurou ao redor alguém além dela para ser o alvo da pergunta, mas não havia mais ninguém parado. Era com ela mesma. Ele levantou as mãos como quem mostra que está desarmado, dando um passo em sua direção e ela recuou.

- Calma, criança. Você quer lutar?

Ela balançou a cabeça negando, sem tirar os olhos do homem. Cruzou um braço no colo e começou a roer a unha, perturbada. Se ainda fosse humana, com certeza estaria às lágrimas. Ele tentou dar mais um passo na direção dela, mas parou quando viu que ela recuaria mais.

- Se não quiser lutar, não a mataremos. Apenas abandone isso, que conversaremos com você quando acabarmos. Você tem opções, criança.

Concordou com a cabeça uma vez, sem saber exatamente o que fazia. Sua única certeza era não querer a morte.

- Fique ali atrás, perto da chama. Nós já estamos acabando.

Sem ponderar o que fazia, ela caminhou para onde o homem apontara. Se encontrasse Riley, com certeza reclamaria muito com ele. Que furada era essa a que meteram todos do bando? Ele e a tal mandante, completamente malucos. Pela primeira vez desde que fora transformada, sentiu vontade de continuar humana. Estava passando pelo homem enquanto pensava sobre isso e surpreendeu-se com a única pergunta que poucos faziam.

- Como se chama, criança?

Emocionou-se de certa forma. Alguns ainda a viam como alguém, com nome, com importância. Nesse momento ela soube: parando de lutar ela teria uma chance, parando de lutar ela teria escolhas. Um sorriso começou a brotar no canto de seus lábios antes de responder.

- Bree.

* * *

**N/A**: Mais um dos meus surtos pra vocês :D

Bom, pra quem não lembra, Bree é aqueeela recém-criada que quase sobreviveu à batalha de Eclipse, mas a Jane foi lá e ZAZ! Era uma vez a Bree.  
Fiquei com vontade de explorá-la. Espero o retorno de vocês quanto a continuação dessa fanfic, oks? Se você gostou, deixe review que eu continuo. Por enquanto eu tenho três capítulos prontos e o 4º já está encaminhado.

Reviews, oks? ;D

xoxo  
**BL**


	2. Capítulo 1

**1) ****Erro**

- Me vê uma marguerita? – Bree pediu pro barman, entregando sua comanda.

- Fica por minha conta. – o rapaz loiro a dois bancos de distância ofereceu, sem tirar os olhos do guarda-chuvinha que brincava com os dedos. Ela olhou para ele surpresa e sorriu, se perguntando o porquê dos óculos escuros numa _balada_. Ele pulou graciosamente para o banquinho mais próximo de Bree.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, pegando sua bebida.

- Qualquer coisa por uma garota bonita. – ele disse com sua voz de sinos. Bree sorriu encantada, ele era bem bonito. Era sobreumanamente bonito. – Como você se chama?

- Bree. – respondeu sem hesitar.

- É daqui de Seattle?

- Sou. Cresci e trabalho por aqui.

- Uma mocinha de família... – Bree riu.

- Na verdade, depois que meu pai morreu, minha mãe voltou pra cidadezinha dela em Indiana. Eu escolhi ficar por aqui, porque é aqui que a minha vida está.

- E você trabalha.

- Operadora de telemarketing. – disse, com desgosto. Não gostava muito do que fazia. – Mas espero subir de cargo logo. Eles sabem que sou influente e devem boa parte do lucro a mim.

Ele sorriu. Estava sendo mais fácil do que o imaginado saber tudo sobre ela.

- Quantos anos têm? Cadê suas amigas?

- Eu vim sozinha. Tenho dezoito. Minhas amigas foram pra faculdade, eu fiquei pra juntar dinheiro.

- Sempre fala de você livremente? – Bree riu. Realmente estava dando informações demais para um estranho. Algo dentro dela gritava em protesto, alertando que ele era _perigoso_, mas ele era **tão** lindo... Simplesmente não dava pra se afastar.

- Verdade, já falei demais. Qual seu nome? – disse, dando um gole da bebida sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Riley.

- E você é daqui?

- Sou do Texas, vim a negócios.

- Oh... – murmurou, terminando sua bebida.

Ia perguntar mais algumas coisas, mas antes de colocar seu copo no balcão, Riley a pegou pela cintura puxando-a para si e passou os dedos por seu rosto, afastando seu cabelo. Ele era gelado e seu cheiro era doce. Isso a assustou de inicio, mas acabou por ficar completamente confortável em seus braços.

- Que tal irmos para outro lugar? – ele sussurrou e Bree sorriu.

Foram no carro de Bree até a saída da cidade. Um lugar escuro – Riley que dirigiu, escolhendo o lugar – e pularam para o banco de trás, se amassando. Sem titubear, Riley rasgou a blusa de Bree, distribuindo beijos pelo colo da garota. Ele estava _morto_ de sede, não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar. Bree, por sua vez, distribuía beijos pelo rosto e pescoço de Riley. Ela o _queria_.

- Hey garoto... Você me quer. – ela sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos e torcendo pra que ele a estivesse olhando nos olhos também. Riley se sentiu estranho, sentiu que a queria... Então ele soube: de alguma forma ela era boa, ela era influente. Não poderia matá-la. – Tire esses óculos, que tal?

Devagar, Bree tirou os óculos de Riley, mas ele fechou os olhos.

- Abra os olhos, Riley.

Imediatamente ele os abriu, revelando sua íris vermelha. Bree se assustou, tentando inconscientemente alcançar a maçaneta da porta. Olhos vermelhos não são exatamente normais. Mas ele não podia perdê-la, então segurou-a e sem demora mordeu-lhe a jugular, espalhando seu veneno. Ignorando os gritos e a sede, sentou no banco do motorista e dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde. Ela faria parte do bando. Não era hora de deixar uma oportunidade passar.

* * *

**N/A**: Olás!  
Depois de mil anos, estou eu aqui atualizando a Bree.  
Gente, eu amo essa minha ficzitxa surtada *-* Pena que as pessoas me abandonam :(

Mas eu queria agradecer à **Loveblack Cullen** e **Luisa Evans Cullen** que comentaram *_* Obrigadinha.  
Espero comentários nesse capítulo. Deem uma chance pra essa fic, oks? Conto com todos vocês que leem :)

Até o proximo.  
**BL**


	3. Capítulo 2

**2) ****Recompensa**

A primeira coisa que tomou consciência foi um vazio, um silêncio. Seu coração parara. Se parara, então ela estava morta.

Abriu os olhos incerta, esperando encontrar nuvens e anjos. Ou fogo e demônios. Não sabia ao certo pra onde iria se morresse. Mas não foi com nenhuma das duas opções que deparou.

Piscou os olhos, absolutamente confusa, olhando para o céu estrelado acima de si. Milhares e milhares de estrelas. Desde quando havia tantas estrelas no céu? Tantas estrelas no céu _de Seattle_? Seattle...

Olhou para os lados buscando algum vestígio de suas lembranças. Estava tudo opaco e confuso em sua memória. Ela não conseguia se lembrar exatamente de como parara ali. Recordava mais ou menos da festa, mais ou menos de sua casa, mais ou menos de um rapaz muito bonito de íris absurdamente vermelhas. Sentou-se assustada, tentando visualizar melhor onde estava. Tudo ali tinha muito cheiro, cor e som.

- Pareceu uma eternidade. – ela olhou na direção da voz e rapidamente focalizou o rapaz da festa. – Com trocadilho. Bem vinda de volta, Bree.

Ainda desconfiada, Bree agachou, farejando o ar. Eles estavam à beira de um rio, Riley sentando um pouco distante dela, apenas a observando. Devia ser madrugada, o céu já não estava tão escuro, mesmo assim, tinha muitas estrelas. Ela reparou estar sem blusa e não sentir frio. Alguma coisa arranhava em sua garganta.

- O que você fez comigo? – a voz de uma estranha ecoou na beira do rio. Ela não reconhecia aquela voz.

- Te dei uma dádiva. – ele respondeu, simplesmente.

- Dádiva?

- Você é imortal agora, Bree. – Riley tentou se aproximar, mas Bree recuou numa velocidade sobrehumana, sustentando uma posição de defesa.

- O que você é?

- A pergunta certa, receio, seja "o que _nós_ somos". – Sem saber se era necessário, Bree concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Somos vampiros, Bree. – ela franziu a testa.

- Vampiros? Tipo beber sangue, virar morcego e torrar no sol? – Riley riu gostosamente.

- Tipo beber sangue, brilhar no sol e NÃO virar morcego. Boa parte das coisas que dizem sobre nós não é verdade.

- Você está de brincadeira, né? Quer dizer, vampiros! – ela riu - Isso não existe!

- Você acha que não está existindo agora?

A garota silenciou, olhando pros lados e pensando. Endireitou o corpo saindo da posição de defesa e Riley levantou do chão, tentando novamente se aproximar. Dessa vez ela não se mexeu, deixando que ele chegasse até ela. Conseguia enxergar milhares de perguntas nos olhos da garota. E queria responder todas elas.

- Por que você me transformou nisso? – foi a primeira pergunta que escapou dos lábios de Bree. Ela não conseguiu impedir certa tristeza nos olhos.

- Bree, isso é uma dádiva, você vai perceber. Você tem talento! Você vai conseguir tanta coisa! E nós precisamos de você.

- Nós, quem? – disparou.

-Temos um bando. Você faz parte dele.

- Eu mal sei do que você está falando. – ela disse com mais rispidez do que esperava. Não se culpava, ela realmente não entendia nada.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Por enquanto, você só vai ficar comigo. Nós temos que dar uma resolução ao seu passado. – Bree sorriu maliciosa.

- Só vou ficar com você? – Riley também sorriu, puxando-a pela cintura para si e afastando o cabelo de Bree.

- Não sabe como esperei sua transformação terminar. – sussurrou, deixando Bree derretida. – Seu cheiro é tão bom... – ele roçou os lábios no pescoço dela e ela tombou um pouco o corpo pra trás, se apoiando nos braços do rapaz. Ele guiou os lábios até a orelha da garota, para sussurrar-lhe provocante. – Se você for uma boa garota, pode ser bem recompensada.

Bree bufou frustrada. Não gostava de ser testada. Gostava de ter as coisas quando queria. Então encostou seus lábios nos dele, provocando-o e passeando com suas mãos no corpo de Riley.

- Gosto das coisas na hora. – sussurrou e Riley a soltou, afastando-se.

- É _disso_ que eu falo. – disparou, perturbado. – Como você faz essas coisas? – Bree olhou-o, confusa.

- Que coisas?

- Isso! Convencer as pessoas!

- Oras... Eu não sei! Eu só falo o que eu quero.

- E consegue. Tenho medo de você, ok? – um brilho diferente faiscou nos olhos de Bree. Ela tinha alguma coisa que intimidava os outros. Isso era bom.

- Legal. – sorriu, dando conta que ainda tinha algo muito estranho arranhando sua garganta.

Riley tirou a camisa e jogou para Bree, que a pegou com facilidade, e começou a caminhar no sentido contra a corrente do rio.

- Vem comigo.

- Pra onde? – Bree perguntou confusa.

- Você está com sede, vamos caçar. E dar um destino pro seu passado. Me acompanhe.

Riley disparou pela floresta deixando uma Bree confusa na beira do rio. Decidindo por pensar depois, Bree correu também, tentando imaginar pra onde Riley havia ido. Aos poucos foi reparando que conseguia correr muito rápido e, mesmo assim, não trombava nas arvores, não tropeçava nas raízes. Entendeu que poderia usar o bom olfato pra encontrar Riley, seguindo seu rastro, e dessa forma o alcançou poucos segundos depois. Reparou que estava pensando muito rápido. Adorou tudo isso. Era uma dádiva. Sorriu para Riley e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Após correrem por aproximadamente cinco minutos, chegaram na beira da estrada, onde estava o carro de Bree. Riley lhe entregou as chaves e ela entendeu que era pra irem pra sua casa, então dirigiu de volta para o centro de Seattle. A madrugada oferecia lojas de conveniência abertas e caixas eletrônicos. Bree parou sem avisou prévio em um caixa eletrônico e desceu pra sacar dinheiro.

-Bree! Não! – mas ela não deu importância aos protestos de Riley, fazendo com que ele também descesse do carro, pegando-a pelo braço. – Ficou louca? E se aparecer algum humano? Você está com sede...

- Vou pegar dinheiro, a gente precisa de dinheiro.

- Quem disse isso pra você?

- A lógica! Dá pra me soltar?

- Você é insana. Deixe o dinheiro pra depois, vamos logo pra sua casa.

-N ão vai demorar, só...

Mas Bree foi interrompida pelo próprio rosnado. Um vento bateu nas costas dos dois trazendo consigo o cheiro doce de sangue humano. O cheiro insanamente doce de sangue humano. Ambos olharam pra trás, Riley ainda segurando o braço de Bree com força, a sede tomando posse de seus corpos. Era um casal. Pareciam estar voltando de uma festa.

- Ta tudo bem aí, moça? – o rapaz perguntou. Bree não conseguiu pensar, ela só queria o sangue, apenas o sangue – Ele ta machucando você? – ela olhou para Riley praticamente implorando que ele a soltasse.

- Não se preocupe, ta tudo bem. – Riley respondeu.

- Não parece bem. Parece que você a está machucando.

Riley segurou Bree atrás de si, saindo da luz para que os humanos não vissem os olhos vermelhos. Ele sorriu convidativo para os humanos e eles paralisaram, aquele efeito que os vampiros tinham sobre pessoas normais.

- Não é nada de mais. Só estou tentando convence-la de que não é necessário pagar pela comida.

A mocinha ofegou, percebendo o perigo. Riley olhou em volta, conferindo se estavam sozinhos e depois olhou para Bree.

- Quer que eu mate os dois ou prefere matar sozinha? – sussurrou rápido, de forma que só ela pode ouvir e entender.

- Me diga como fazer.

- Quebre o pescoço. Morte sem escândalo é a melhor saída. – ela sorriu ameaçadoramente para a mocinha.

- Eu fico com a garota.

- Ok, vou te soltar. – ele sussurrou, voltando a olhar para o casal e falou com a voz normal. – A gente vai ser rápido, ok? Não se preocupem.

Eles, os humanos, mal tiveram tempo de dar um passo para trás. Numa velocidade sobrehumana, Riley e Bree quebraram-lhe o pescoço e os arrastaram para o beco mais próximo, tomando todo o sangue enquanto ainda estava quente.

Bree não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. Só sabia que o sangue era **MUITO** bom, que precisava de mais, muito mais. Sabia que _nunca mais_ conseguiria viver de outra coisa que não fosse o sangue. Quando percebeu que não havia mais nenhuma gota no corpo da garota, frustrou-se. Levantou do chão no intuito de arranjar mais sangue, mas Riley a impediu.

- É bom, não?

- Eu quero mais. – o instinto assassino transbordava na voz de Bree.

- Nós podemos ter mais. É por isso que você tem que entrar no bando. – Bree parou de tentar lutar contra os braços de Riley e se concentrou nele. – Vamos pra sua casa, nós temos que sair do centro antes do sol nascer. Hoje o dia vai ser aberto. Temos que dar um fim nesses corpos também.

Ela assentiu e voltou pro carro, embicando-o no beco para que Riley colocasse os corpos lá dentro. Saíram em seguida, indo pro apartamento de Bree e subindo sem causar suspeitas. Ela viu no relógio de rua que era 4h45, tinham um certo tempo até o sol raiar. Quando já estavam seguros em seu flat, ela resolveu voltar a fazer perguntas.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei transformando?

- Dois dias inteiros. Tive que te morder mais uma vez pra acelerar o processo.

- Hmm... – murmurou, olhando pra baixo. – Eu valho tanto a espera? Você podia ter bebido o meu sangue... Você mesmo disse que meu cheiro era bom.

- Eu podia, mesmo. Mas quando ouvi você falar comigo... Pareceu que tinha muito mais por trás do seu corpo pequeno e frágil. Parecia que você tinha poder. E eu acertei. Cada minuto de espera valeu a pena.

Ela sorriu satisfeita com a resposta. Foi até seu closet e começou a separar algumas roupas.

- E aquela história de ter todo o sangue? Me explica?

- Claro que explico. – Riley respondeu, sentando na cama de Bree. – Nós precisamos batalhar em Olympic por território, sabe? Pra gente ter mais lugares pra poder caçar. Seattle tem ficado pequena...

- Pera aí! – Bree interrompeu. – Quer dizer que todas aquelas mortes e desaparecimentos dos jornais...

- Sim, fomos nós.

- E em quantos são?

- Dezoito. Dezenove com você.

- E por que tem que ter batalha? A gente não pode simplesmente ir pra lá e caçar as pessoas?

- Não, porque já tem vampiros naquela área. Nós temos que elimina-los. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Vocês, recém-criados, são treinados e estão em numero muito maior que eles.

- Tem certeza que isso pode dar certo? Sei lá, não gosto da idéia de lutas e tudo mais...

- Claro que vai! Estamos pensando em tudo.

- Você vai estar junto?

- Sempre, Bree. – ela se aproximou de Riley, também sentando na cama. – Sempre junto.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Bree se aproximou de Riley, passando a mão nos cabelos dele. Sem titubear, ele a puxou pra si, tirando-lhe a camisa. Ela colocou as duas mãos no pescoço de Riley e o beijou. Ele retribuiu o beijo, subindo as mãos nas costas de Bree e abrindo o feixe do soutien. Sem medir a força, Riley a empurrou na cama, engatinhando pra cima dela. Bree riu.

- Boas garotas sempre são bem recompensadas.

* * *

**N/A**: Oin coleguinhes :D  
Fiquei feliz que o povo descobriu a Bree e to postando um novo cap pra vocês e õ/

Nem vou falar muito, porque eu to meio em alfa, hoje (?)  
Só quero agradecer à **Loveblack Cullen**, **keeki-s**, **Motoko Li** e **Mari** que comentaram no cap 1. Obrigada, galëre!

Comentem e vejo vocês no próximo õ/  
**BL**


	4. Capítulo 3

**3) ****Decidido**

Ela estava no galho de uma arvore do Discovery Park de Seattle, próximo da água. Água a fazia lembrar-se de quando acordara da transformação. Quando Riley estava com ela. Já tinha um mês que não o via. Ele a havia treinado um pouco mais para treinar os outros, porque ela tinha algum poder que os fazia fazer o que ela mandava.

Mas e daí? Ele havia prometido que ia ficar com ela! E agora estava em algum lugar no subúrbio de Seattle, com a outra lá, enquanto ela estava com outros doze recém-criados escondidos na reserva militar do Discovery Park. A outra metade, que estava com um outro recém-criado, estava caçando no centro.

Um raio de sol, um dos últimos do dia, encontrou sua pele pálida, fazendo-a refletir como um diamante, brilhando magicamente e fazendo-a suspirar. Ela não tinha certeza se queria aquilo. Ser vampira, deve-se dizer.

Ta bom que super velocidade, força e tudo mais era _muito_ divertido, muito intenso... Mas às vezes parecia bem vazio. Principalmente quando ele não estava por perto.

Dois recém-criados que ficam com ela se descobriram parceiros. O menino era novo, tinha uns nove dias, só. E isso só piorou a dor de cotovelo de Bree, deixando-a absolutamente mal humorada.

Ficou mais um tempo ali, até que o sol se pôs completamente e pulou da árvore, passando a caminhar nas pedras. A maré estava subindo e quase cobria todas as pedras daquele pedaço de canal. Não tinha importância, ela só queria ficar sozinha um pouco, sem os outros recém-criados estressadinhos que Riley mandara pra ela. Perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou ali na beira do canal andando pelas pedras. Quando voltou para as arvores, todos estavam quietos, em duplas ou sozinhos, escondidos nas sombras. Ela nem falou com ninguém, continuou adentrando mais na mata... Foi ai que o sentiu.

Mais por reflexo que por qualquer outra coisa, Bree se virou, afastando-se e rosnando numa posição de defesa. E mesmo com ele se aproximando com as mãos levantadas e sorrindo pra ela, Bree não desfez a pose.

- Calma, Bree. Sou eu. – Ela rosnou em resposta. – Qual o problema? Vem cá...

Bree deu mais um passo pra trás. Talvez ela não o quisesse mais.

-Bree! O que deu em você?

- O que deu em **você**, Riley. – disparou. – Você sumiu! Me deixou aqui com esse monte de vampiros descontrolados e sumiu! Quer que haja como?

- Não deu pra voltar antes, a gente estava arrumando os planos...

- Que planos, Riley? Eu estou começando a realmente achar que isso é uma baboseira, oks?

- O cheiro da garota parecia baboseira? – Bree endireitou o corpo, pensando. O cheiro que ele trouxera era realmente bom... – Um bom cheiro, não? Você não quer esse sangue?

Ele conseguira. Deixara Bree desarmada e se aproximou, segurando-lhe a mão e passando os dedos no rosto da garota, tentando trazê-la mais perto de si. Ela foi permitindo o toque, ele a puxou um passo, deixando-a mais próxima de si e enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dela, mas ela virou o rosto, o fazendo bufar frustrado.

- Você realmente acha que é assim? – Bree falou, empurrando Riley de leve. – Que vai passar um mês fora, **UM** mês, Riley, com a outra, e vai chegar aqui na boa e conseguir o que quer _comigo_? Você não me conhece.

- Bree, é sério, eu estava resolvendo pepinos. A vida não é festa o tempo todo.

- EU QUE SEI! – gritou e Riley tentou calá-la com um beijo, mas ela se desvencilhou dele. – Eu estou aqui com esses insanos, ensinando. _EU._ Eu to dando duro, Riley. SAI! – O grito de Bree ecoou na floresta quando Riley tentou beijá-la mais uma vez e ela o empurrou, fazendo os pássaros debandarem. Ela apontou um dedo pra ele. – _Não_ é assim que as coisas funcionam.

- Bree, pelo menos me escuta, oks?

- Você pode falar daí.

Riley bufou novamente. Ela não estava sendo compreensiva. Pelo contrario, encostou numa arvore, com os braços cruzados no peito e uma expressão muito impaciente no rosto. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, procurando uma forma de começar.

- Uma semana.

- Uma semana o quê? Você vai ficar aqui, pra compensar o mês perdido?

- Dá pra escutar? – Bree fez um gesto impaciente com a mão pra ele prosseguir. – Atacar. A gente decidiu atacar dentro de uma semana. Então mantenha-os sob alerta, oks? – Bree soltou o ar impaciente. Lógico que ele iria incumbi-la de algo. Lógico. Ele só queria dar uma e passar as instruções. – Não faz essa cara... – Ela o olhou numa expressão de puro desprezo. – A gente vai sair de Seattle em dois dias. Você só tem que informar. Só isso. É pedir demais?

- É.

- Seja boazinha, Bree...

-Não! Sai daqui. – Ela falou, se afastando dos braços dele. – Vou fazer o que você disse, só não me encha mais.

- Mas...

- Você não vai vir aqui depois de me dar um bolo gigantesco e conseguir dar uma comigo, não mesmo. Não hoje. – Ele sorriu com essa. Ela estava louca de desejo, mas a raiva era bem maior. Talvez, se ele tentasse um pouco mais... – Sai, Riley!

- Ahh... Vai dizer que você não sentiu nem um pouco de saudades?... – Ele falou baixo, puxando-a a força pra perto de si e respirando em seu pescoço. – Eu _sei_ que você sentiu minha falta, baixinha...

Ele roçou os lábios no pescoço e queixo de Bree, fazendo-a perder um pouco a guarda, descruzando os braços e amolecendo um pouco. Se aproveitando disso, virou-a para si e continuou roçando os lábios no rosto dela, passando a língua de leve em alguns pontos, as bochechas, o canto dos lábios... Ela ofegou, quase entregue e Riley sentiu o gosto da vitória, sorrindo ao encostar os lábios no dela.

- É assim que eu gosto... – murmurou. O erro.

Bree recompôs e deu um soco na altura do estomago de Riley.

- Vai arranjar outra piranha pra hoje. – disse, já saindo de perto e se enfiando pelas arvores.

- Mas Bree! Eu prefiro você, baixinha! **Bree**!

- Vai se foder, Riley! – a voz dela ecoou e ele conseguiu ouvir algumas risadas dos outros. Droga de menininha difícil.

* * *

**N/A**: Aê galere, cap postado õ/  
Obrigada pela paciencia, gente. E obrigada pelos comentarios *-*  
**keeki-s**, **Mari** e **Loveblack Cullen**, principalmente =D

Aguardo mais coments nesse capítulo =D  
**BL**


	5. Capítulo 4

**4) ****Incapacitados**

Caminharam de Seattle a Olympic por dois dias. Souberam que estavam próximos quando o cheiro da garota humana se intensificou. Cerca de dezoito recém-criados próximos, muito próximos da recompensa. Bree estava quase reconsiderando porque estava ali, quando a trilha da humana ficou mais forte, jogando toda a sua sanidade às favas. Eles iam ser rápidos, destruir logo a humana e ficar com o sangue. E então Bree poderia tirar seu Riley das garras da outra e tê-lo só para si.

Ao entrarem na clareira, depararam com o esperado: o clã que os tentaria fazer parar. Mas eles não iriam parar. Eles iriam até o fim e venceriam. Isso era fato. Quem queimaria naquela fogueira armada seriam _os outros_.

Entorpecidos pela certeza da vitória, correram de encontro com o clã, iniciando a batalha. Mesmo se dividindo para encontrar a humana, eles estavam em maior numero, eram mais fortes, essa luta estava no papo.

Não se surpreenderam quando o primeiro teve um membro arrancado. Sabiam que talvez fossem perder um ou outro colega, mas se estivessem vivos... Não tem problema algum. Certo?

Tinha tanta gente correndo na velocidade da luz e sendo desmembrado, que Bree começou a ficar confusa. Olhou em volta e percebeu que os inimigos eram muito _habilidosos_, que eles – os recém-criados – não tinham essa _graciosidade_ para lutar. Inconscientemente, contou os colegas e percebeu que estavam ficando em desvantagem. Isso não podia acontecer, eles tinham que ganhar! Agora, mais que nunca, tinham que terminar logo com aquilo.

Não soube de onde tirou tanta brutalidade. Investiu contra um dos inimigos, um loiro que mais parecia um galã de cinema e mordeu-lhe o braço. Com uma velocidade nunca vista, o loiro a jogou pra longe e ela caiu de encontro às árvores.

Levantou novamente, lívida de ódio, na intenção de atacar o loiro por trás, mas entrou em choque com o que viu. Afastada da batalha, pode enxergar o que acontecia por um outro ponto de vista e estava tudo _muito claro_. Transparente como água cristalina.

Eles _nunca_ seriam capazes de ganhar essa batalha. O numero estava sendo reduzido em tempo record, Riley mentira... Os inimigos eram mais do que habilidosos e cheios de graça. Eles _agiam_ em conjunto, eles tinham _harmonia_. Os recém-criados não chegariam a esse nível, principalmente porque não sobreviveriam pra contar história. Nem ela.

Enquanto via numa anormal câmera lenta a cabeça de um de seus colegas ser arrancada pela pequena garota de cabelos espetados, Bree reconsiderou de verdade tudo o que ela tinha passado, como a sede, arranhando sua garganta, era tão desprezível e nojenta. Ela queria a vida de volta, queria lembrar o gosto da batata assada que sua mãe fazia quando ainda moravam juntas, queria sair pra um barzinho tranqüilamente, poder tomar uma cerveja num Happy Hour com os colegas da empresa, as amigas da escola, e ouvir uma banda de garagem tocar um som ao vivo no palco. Queria todas essas coisas sem o desespero do desejo por sangue lhe sussurrando freneticamente no ouvido para matar a todos, todos eles, e drenar-lhes a vida. Ela _queria_ a vida.

Não se deu conta de estar caminhando na direção da batalha, mas, quando entendeu o que passava pela sua cabeça, o terror a invadiu ao mesmo tempo que o som metálico da cabeça do colega sendo finalmente arrancada a fez piscar os olhos, despertando. Seu coração imóvel apertava sofrido, doendo... buscando as lágrimas que não viriam. Essa vida de merda! De que adianta viver pra sempre? Ela nunca mais ia conseguir conviver com as pessoas, os seres que a cercavam estavam despedaçados, virando cinzas. Assim como ela viraria.

-Criança, - uma voz de sinos ecoou para Bree – você está bem?

O estranho que lhe dirigia a palavra era um dos que ela tinha de que destruir. Mas... não devia ser com ela, né? Desacreditada, olhou em volta procurando outro que pudesse ser alvo da pergunta, mas não havia mais ninguém parado. Quando voltou a olhar o loiro que falara com ela, ele estava com as mãos levantadas, como quem mostra que está desarmado. Ele deu um passo na direção de Bree que, assustada, recuou.

-Calma, criança. Você quer lutar?

Perturbada, Bree balançou a cabeça negativamente, cruzando os braços e roendo a unha nervosa, o desespero alojado em sua garganta, impedindo-a de pronunciar uma única palavra que fosse. Encolheu-se novamente quando o estranho tentou se aproximar mais uma vez.

-Se não quiser lutar, não a mataremos. Apenas abandone isso, que conversaremos com você quando acabarmos. Você tem opções, criança.

Agarrando-se ao único desejo que tinha – manter-se viva – Bree concordou com a cabeça, não sabendo o que aquilo significava.

-Fique ali atrás, perto da chama. Nós já estamos acabando.

Sentia-se zonza. Parecia que sua cabeça estava ao mesmo tempo cheia e vazia demais. Ela pensava em muitas coisas de uma vez e tudo parecia bem oco, um clarão de cegar os olhos. Queria esclarecer tudo com Riley, queria xingá-lo de todos os palavrões que conhecia por tê-la colocado nessa roubada. Queria não ter virado vampira...

-Como se chama, criança?

O choque dessas palavras quase a fez esquecer o próprio nome. Piscando fortemente pra manter a concentração, pigarreou tentando encontrar a própria voz.

-Bree.

O sorriso que brotava no canto de seus lábios era completamente novo. Ela estava emocionada e sentia-se _liberta_. Foi até onde o loiro indicara e abaixou-se, encarando a chama. Olhando assim, sem ameaça, parecia tão bonito... Ela não era incapacitada. Era totalmente capaz de abandonar a luta, tomar seu próprio rumo. E Bree queria isso. Ela sabia que parando de lutar ela teria uma chance.

Parando de lutar ela teria escolhas.

* * *

**N/A**: Malz a demora .-.  
Comentários? ^^

**BL**


	6. Capítulo 5

**5) ****Escolhida**

O restante da luta foi bem breve. De cabeça baixa, Bree se concentrou em não ouvir o som metálico de seus companheiros sendo despedaçados e queimados. Arranhou as unhas no chão, amassando a terra entre sues dedos numa tentativa de não enjoar com o cheiro adocicado da fumaça roxa que saía da fogueira.

Quando acabou, os dois loiros – o que ela mordera e o que falara com ela – se aproximaram. Bree não gostou do outro. Achou-o mal humorado, ele parecia querer matá-la também.

-Carlisle, não acho que seja certo... – Ta vendo? Ela sabia.

Olhou-os com os olhos perdidos, buscando algo. O que se chamava Carlisle se abaixou na altura de Bree e olhou-a nos olhos.

-Bree? – Ele falou com sua voz de sinos, fazendo os olhos de Bree ficarem completamente presos nos dele, se perguntando por que eles eram âmbar. – Meu nome é Carlisle, eu sou médico. Nós somos os Cullen. – Ele fez um gesto para os outros, mas Bree não se moveu.

-Seus... olhos... – Ela balbuciou.

-Você reparou? – Carlisle continuou. – Consegue imaginar por que são diferentes? – Bree balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Nós não machucamos humanos.

Bree franziu a testa sem entender. Se eles não se alimentavam de humanos, então como sobreviviam?

-Como vocês...?

Os olhos de Carlisle cintilaram.

-Oh, a pergunta chave. Sim... – Bree ainda o olhava confusa. – Nós não queremos machucar os humanos, não gostamos disso. Então nos alimentamos de animais...

-Humanos _são_ animais. – Foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça dela e imediatamente saiu pela sua boca. Carlisle riu.

-Não _esses_ animais. Os bichinhos. Humanos são amigos, Bree. Eles podem ser amigos.

-Como é isso? Quer dizer...

-A sede ainda existe. – Ele respondeu a pergunta entalada de Bree. – Mas é mais fácil de controlar, porque, afinal, já estamos alimentados. No inicio é difícil, mas nada como o tempo. E tempo é o que temos de sobra. Como vê, somos igualmente fortes, o tipo diferente de sangue não muda isso. Também nos proporciona pensar com mais clareza, não nos limitar tanto ao instinto. E, com isso, podemos conviver com os humanos.

Bree desviou os olhos para suas mãos, cheias de terra, pensando. Conviver com os humanos sem querer matá-los era o que ela estava desejando há poucos minutos. Parecia que havia encontrado sua chance.

-Quando eu disse que você tinha opções, eu falei sério. – Carlisle falou novamente e Bree olhou-o nos olhos outra vez. Ele estava bem sério, era impossível não acreditar nele.

-Carlisle. – A vampira baixinha de cabelos espetados falou. – Ed vai chegar com a Bella em três minutos.

-Eu fico de olho nela. – O outro loiro falou, esfregando o braço que ela havia mordido. Carlisle continuou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Pense no assunto, oks? – Ele perguntou. Bree não conseguiu fazer nada além de balançar a cabeça. O cheiro da humana se evidenciava. – Pegue leve com ela, Jasper.

A resposta do loiro foi um rosnado de alerta para Bree, que se encolheu. Um outro deles chegou com a humana desmaiada em seus braços. Bree rosnou alucinada com a sede e Jasper rosnou novamente, intimidando-a.

Ficaram tentando reanimar a humana por cinco minutos. A vampira baixinha estava bem tranqüila, prevendo que a humana ficaria bem em um determinado espaço de tempo. Então, no tempo previsto, a humana abriu os lhos e começou a falar com eles sobre um tal de Jacob. Será que era esse o poder da baixinha? Prever o futuro tipo uma vidente?

Bree envolveu os braços nas pernas quando percebeu o olhar da humana nela. Uma garota da sua idade que provavelmente acharia que ela era mais nova – todos achavam. Focou seus olhos nela, concentrada. O cheiro era inebriante.

-Ela se rendeu. – O vampiro que viera com ela falou. – É uma coisa que nunca vi na vida. Só Carlisle pensaria nessa oferta. Jasper não aprovou.

Bree não prestou atenção no que eles falavam depois disso. Estava concentrada _demais_ em querer o sangue da humana. Ela _precisava_ do sangue. Lançou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu enfurecida. Jasper grunhiu, fazendo-a se encolher novamente e ela cravou as unhas no chão, amassando a terra angustiada. O loiro deu um passo até ela em posição de ataque. Em um segundo, Carlisle estava do lado dele.

-Você mudou de ideia, jovem? – A calma voz dele fez Bree se tranqüilizar, mesmo ainda focando na humana. – Não queremos destruí-la, mas o faremos se não conseguir se controlar.

Controle? Como eles conseguiam pensar em controle?

-Como pode suportar isso? – grunhiu. – Eu a _quero_.

Bree olhou através do vampiro ruivo, que agora estava na frente da humana.

-Deve suportar. – Carlisle falou com gravidade. – Deve exercitar o controle. É possível e é a única coisa que a salvará agora.

Salvar... Ela queria ser salva. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e uivou baixo. Queria ser salva, queria viver. A humana falou algo, sua voz era torturante.

Tentou se concentrar nos outros sons. Os passos de Carlisle até os outros, o farfalhar das folhas com o vento, o crepitar do fogo queimando. Ajudava. Mas ainda precisava de sangue.

Nem percebeu quando a vampira baixinha agachou ao seu lado. Só se deu conta quando sentiu o toque em seu braço e levantou a cabeça rosnando.

-Calma, Bree. – A baixinha pediu tranqüila. – Meu nome é Alice, pode se levantar. Edward e Bella foram embora, você passou no primeiro teste.

Devagar, Bree se levantou, olhando quem estava ao redor. O loiro psicótico, a baixinha e um grandalhão. Os outros não.

-Passei?

-Sim. Você ainda não pode ir pra nossa casa, porque a Bella está lá. Emmett e Jasper vão com você caçar. Eu iria, mas tenho um teatro a cumprir. Você poderá fazer as perguntas que quiser a eles.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando, sentiu seus músculos relaxarem. Jasper ela sabia quem era, então o nome do grandão era Emmett... Respirou fundo, inalando o perfume adocicado da fogueira.

-Eu não gosto dele. – Apontou Jasper com a cabeça. Alice e Emmett riram.

-Sem problemas, isso muda. – Ela disse. – Se divirta, Bree. Até depois.

Alice disparou pela floresta, deixando só o cheiro. Então ia ser assim. Bree havia escolhido e essa nova batalha ia começar. Passara no primeiro teste e era a primeira vitória.

A partir de então estava disposta. Ela só tinha a ganhar.

Encarou o grandão e ele lhe sorriu com duas covinhas nas bochechas que fizeram Bree sorrir automaticamente. Olhou pro loiro e fez uma careta. Ele revirou os olhos e ela repetiu o ato. O grandão riu.

-Eu ia adorar de verdade ficar assistindo essa ceninha. Mas acho que a novata precisa experimentar o delicioso sabor de sangue de urso pardo.

Bree voltou a se concentrar no grandão e ele piscou pra ela. Se eles eram assim, bem... Não ia ser difícil.

**xxxx**

*Algumas falas foram tiradas da cena original em _Eclipse_, paginas 404 e 405.

* * *

**N/A**: Desculpem a demora, nem vou falar nada ._.  
E nem vou pegar nome por nome pra agradecer, pra poupar tempo. Vou tentar att o máximo de fics possivel hoje.  
Obrigada a todos, by the way *-*

Comentem, oks? E o proximo vem antes, prometo.

Sem mais,  
**BL**


	7. Capítulo 6

**6) ****Família**

-Emmett... – Jasper falou calmamente, sentado encima do búfalo que tinha acabado de abater. – Não _brinque_ com a comida.

Emmett revirou os olhos e finalmente jogou o urso morto no chão. Bree riu, deitada de barriga pra baixo encima de seu próprio urso já drenado. Ela e Emmett trocaram um olhar que significava que eles tinham encontrado alguma coisa em comum.

-Arre, que mau humor! O que aconteceu com você, Jazz? – Emmett perguntou, antes de terminar de drenar o sangue de seu próprio urso.

-Preciso mesmo dizer ou não está óbvio o suficiente?

Mais um instante de silêncio para Emmett terminar o lanchinho. Ele sentou no chão, encostado em seu urso e olhou para Bree, que tinha a cabeça deitada nas mãos, olhando pro lado oposto a Jasper, mas sem se concentrar em Emmett exatamente. Demorou um pouco pra ela se tocar de que Emm estava tentando fazer uma comunicação olho-a-olho com ela, mas quando ela se deu conta, imediatamente virou a cabeça para Jasper.

-Não, não está óbvio. Pode explicar, Jazz? – Ela falou quase não contendo um risinho que teimava em tentar sair do canto de sua boca.

Jasper optou por não responder. Ficaram em silencio por mais tempo depois dessa. Bree ficou passando os dedos pelo pêlo macio do urso que abatera e agora jazia embaixo dela. Matar bichinhos... Parecia tão cruel... Mas sangue de urso era bom.

Ela também experimentara sangue de búfalo e, na próxima oportunidade, Emmett jurara que ela iria com ele e Alice pra matar alguns leões. _Bichinhos fofinhos iam virar comidinha, ah..._ Ela brincou consigo mesma, fazendo um biquinho como quem finge que se importa.

Depois de um certo tempo, Bree se levantou, sentando ainda encima do urso, arrumou o cabelo de qualquer jeito e acariciou o focinho do urso distraidamente. Olhou de Emmett para Jasper pensativa, tentando organizar as perguntas em sua mente. Ela queria saber muitas coisas; como isso de "vegetarianismo" funcionava, como eles eram uma família, por que a humana estava entre eles, onde estava Riley – apesar dessa ultima ela ter uma pequena noção da resposta. Ainda sem ter decidido exatamente, a primeira pergunta saiu pela sua boca.

-Onde está o Riley?

Emmett e Jasper franziram a testa igualmente.

-Que Riley? – Emm perguntou.

-Bem... – Bree começou meio confusa. – Foi ele quem me transformou e tudo mais...

-Hum... – Jasper murmurou. – Ele estava lá? Na luta, quero dizer. – Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Então ele está morto. Você é a única que sobrou.

É, ela já imaginava. Mas mesmo assim sentiu seu coração silencioso apertar um pouco contra o peito. Ela _gostava_ de Riley. Brigava com ele, mas gostava dele. _Ele_ a transformara, _ele_ lhe dera a dádiva da eternidade. E agora ele mesmo tinha perdido essa dádiva. Irônico, não? Logo Riley, que prezava tanto por tudo isso de viver pra sempre... Bree teria que seguir sozinha.

-Você segue conosco agora, pirralha. – Emmett falou, despertando-na.

É mesmo, a família Cullen.

-Como funciona essa coisa de família? Quer dizer, vocês moram juntos e vivem entre os humanos... E a humana vive com vocês! Isso é tão impossível e absurdo.

-Oh, sim...

-Viver em família é saudável, Bree. – Emmett disse num tom grave. – Nós criamos vínculos muito fortes, quase impossíveis de serem quebrados. Assim, como se fossem parceiros. E nós estamos sempre aí um pro outro.

-É por isso que a Bella está conosco. – Jasper completou. Bree manteve sua expressão de pura confusão. – Ela é a parceira do Edward, vamos transformá-la depois do casamento. – Explicou.

-Oh... Mas como vocês descobriram a menina assim?

-Longa história. – Jazz disse, num tom de quem não se interessa de verdade.

-Peça pra ele contar. Eu não me meto nessas coisas. Até porque a Bells é obtusa de mais, só o Edward a entende de verdade.

Bree sorriu. É, o tom de Emmett realmente mostrava que ele não era nem um pouco interessado no assunto. Tudo bem, ela não ia perguntar mais.

-Você vai ver, Bree. Quando estiver pronta pra estar no meio deles, vai se divertir um bocado. Os humanos são previsíveis e engraçados. Você _vai_ ver. – Emmett piscou pra ela.

-Não duvido...

Mais um pouco de silêncio, Bree se mexia minimamente, apenas considerando se tinha mais alguma coisa pra perguntar. Ela estava meio perturbada com essa coisa de entrar pra um clã, não sabia o que fazer, como lidar... Todos eles pareciam tão interligados, harmoniosos, como ela mesma pensara na primeira vez que os observou com mais atenção. Não sabia se era capaz de entrar em sintonia com eles.

Aquilo foi deixando-na desesperada. A idéia do novo era assustadora e...

-O que... – Murmurou quando começou a sentir uma calma anormal.

-Aff, detesto quando ele faz isso. – Emmett falou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

-Você está entrando em pânico, Bree. Fique calma. – Jasper disse numa voz tranqüilizadora que, para Bree, não combinava nem um pouco com ele.

-O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou tentando ficar desesperada, sem sucesso.

-Você precisa se controlar.

-Eu _não quero_ me controlar. – Falou, dando ênfase em cada palavra e, de repente, todo o seu drama estava lá de volta.

-Valeu, garota! – Emmett vibrou.

Foi a vez de Jasper ficar desesperado.

-O que **você** está fazendo?

-Você não pode me obrigar a ficar calma!

-Ah, claro que posso.

-Não pode!

-Você é que não pode me fazer sentir o seu desespero!

-Ninguém manda você ser sensível aos outros!

-Ninguém manda você ser problemática!

-Isso não significa que você pode ficar interferindo nos meus sentimentos!

Emmett revirou os olhos.

-E isso não significa que você pode anular o meu poder!

-QUE TIPO DE PODER É ESSE? – Perguntaram juntos.

-Eu é que pergunto! – Bree rebateu.

-**EU** é que pergunto. – Jasper disse bravo, avançando alguns passos até ela, que mantinha uma posição defensiva em cima do urso. Emmett resolveu que era hora de intervir e ficou entre os dois.

-Tá ok, já chega. Acho que é hora de irmos pra casa. – Jasper e Bree não desviram o olhar um do outro nem se moveram. – É sério, dá pra se mexer? – Emmett pediu entediado, movimentando as mãos.

Eles descongelaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, ainda sem desviar o olhar. Bree saiu de cima do urso e ficou atrás de Emmett. Quando já se sentia protegida o suficiente por uma muralha, deu com a língua para Jasper, que bufou frustrado.

-Nossa, to percebendo que vocês vão render boas brigas. Vou ter que avisar a Alice que estamos perdendo o nosso posto.

-Cale a boca, Emmett.

-Eu vou mesmo. Mas só o tempo suficiente pra chegar em casa. Bella já deve ter ido embora. – Ele segurou na mão de Bree e começou a arrastá-la por entre as árvores. – Vamos, pirralha.

Emmett soltou Bree e saiu em disparada pela floresta.

-Eu não sou pirralha! Tenho dezoito! – Tentou protestar, mas Jasper passou voando por ela.

-Vai esperar perder o rastro? – Falou. – Estou torcendo pra isso.

Bree cerrou os olhos com o desafio e disparou atrás deles. Se era pra entrar nessa de família, então que fosse de cabeça. E sem dificuldade, logo os alcançou. Seguiram por cerca de cinco minutos, correndo numa velocidade insana, meio que apostando, mas ela ficaria mesmo pra trás por não saber o caminho.

Depois desses cinco minutos, Emm e Jazz começaram a desacelerar e, aos poucos, o cheiro dos outros Cullens ficou mais evidente. Diminuíram o passo a uma caminhada e logo as árvores se abriram numa grande clareira, no qual uma casa majestosa era sustentada, tão linda, tão transparente, tão cheia de imponência. Foi impossível manter o queixo no lugar.

-Bem-vinda ao lar, pirralha. – Emmett disse, colocando uma mão nas costas dela e empurrando-a de leve pra que ela prosseguisse.

* * *

**N/A**: Ain, nem tenho o que falar, gente '-'

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, não vou poder agradecer individualmente agora, mas obrigada a cada um do fundo do heart (h)  
Comentem, oks? :D

Sem mais,**  
BL**

**N/B**: HUIEHEHUIEHUIEHE, eu morro com a Bree e o Jasper, fato! Ameeeei, By, a fic fica melhor a cada capítulo! *-----------* Quero o próximo logo pra rir mais do Jazz e ver como a Bree vai se adaptar aos humanos. :O Comeeeentem, gurias, porque a Bib mais que merece! o/

Beijos,**  
Lú**.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7) ****Contato**

Era chato, bem chato. Sabe, ficar vendo todo mundo pra lá e pra cá arrumando coisas e mudando tudo de lugar e...

Era a primeira vez no mês que Bree se sentia deslocada daquela forma entre os Cullen. Ela já convivia bem com a humana - apesar de ser bem difícil – e até chegara a ajudar _bastante_ Alice para os preparativos do casamento.

Mas agora, com a real proximidade do evento, tudo era bem mais desesperador e acelerado.

Ela caçara mais que os outros na última semana, mas não ficaria no casamento. Quer dizer, conviver com a humana e seus pais era aceitável, possível. Mas humanos demais... Não, não ia rolar. E nem os Cullen queriam forçá-la a isso. Afinal, ela estava com eles há um mês e já conseguir ficar entre pelo menos alguns humanos por determinado tempo já era um grande passo.

Dessa forma, tentando não se sentir uma inútil enquanto as coisas aconteciam na casa dos Cullen, Bree ficava feito sombra atrás de Alice e Esme, fazendo o que fosse possível, tentando não se sentir intrusa naquele ambiente.

No dia propriamente dito – a consumação do casamento – Bree saiu cedo de casa e foi pro outro lado das montanhas. De lá do alto, observou o mar e refletiu sobre o quanto gostava da água. Sentiu vontade de dar um mergulho, mas era propriedade dos Quileutes e – segundo Carlisle – ninguém ali queria arranjar confusão num trato feito há tanto tempo e ela não seria quem iria estragar tudo.

Pôs-se a ficar em silêncio, quieta, refletindo, tentando controlar e entender seu poder. Carlisle trabalhara isso com ela, conseguir lidar com o poder que tinha, para que pudesse manuseá-lo da forma certa e quando realmente precisasse. E, o mais importante, para o bem – não apenas o dela, mas o das pessoas ao seu redor.

E ela conseguiu. Não controlar o poder, mas estar em calma, em paz... Sentia-se tão tranquila que sentia quase poder dormir. Os sons, os cheiros, o ar... Eram tão acolhedores... Eram quase palpáveis. Ela poderia estender as mãos e senti-los na ponta de seus dedos. Sim, ela poderia.

Acabou por não se dar conta de quanto tempo passara e quando percebeu, o céu já estava escuro. Pondo-se em pé num salto, correu rumo à casa dos Cullen. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado e nem parou pra pensar nisso durante o trajeto. Vai que a festa já tinha acabado, eles iriam querer ajuda pra arrumar tudo.

Pulou o rio numa margem longe da casa, caso ainda fosse cedo e foi seguindo mais devagar. Podia ouvir música e vozes. Ela se equivocara, era melhor não se aproximar tanto.

Considerando e subjugando o seu auto-controle, Bree parou onde estava, na margem de cá do rio e sentou-se no galho de uma árvore, aguardando. Poderia voltar a se concentrar ali mesmo.

Calma, ela ficou olhando a água do rio correr. Era difícil vê-la assim, quieta. Principalmente quando ela estava com Emmett e/ou Alice atormentando alguém da família – geralmente Edward, Jasper ou Bella -, era quase impossível acreditar que ela podia ficar calada assim. Mas Bree tinha uma vibe acolhedora, meio que como o próprio Jasper. E era por isso, segundo Esme, que eles não se davam "bem": porque eles eram muito parecidos.

E ela adorava zoar dele.

Porque ninguém mandava ele ter implicado com ela lá no primeiro dia. Ela podia ser bem insuportável se quisesse. Jazz se provara psicótico o suficiente pra isso.

Apesar de Bella e Edward não ficarem muito atrás, não.

Ela riu com esse pensamento e se assustou com um barulho atrás de si, de patas pesadas correndo pela floresta com muita velocidade. Era um bicho, com certeza, mas ela não sabia qual. Não conhecia aquele cheiro e era tão _peculiar_...

Desceu da árvore sem saber o que fazer. O bicho estava vindo na direção dela, tinha certeza. Mas ela não estava com sede, nem queria matar mais bicho nenhum por hora. Ela não tinha reação.

Foi quando ela realmente ficou sem reação.

Desacelerando, um enorme – enorme mesmo, muito grande – lobo vermelho saiu das arvores rosnando pra ela. Bree estava paralisada, não sabia o que fazer. E ele a olhou tão profundamente... Olhos negros e expressivos e ele era maior que ela, ela tinha que erguer a cabeça e ele inclinar a dele.

Ela parara de respirar. O lobo deu mais um passo na direção dela, ficando muito perto. Ele farejava, mas não fazia nada – não fugia, não atacava. E ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele. Estava perdida neles e o mais incrível: não _queria_ atacar.

Mais meio passo e o focinho dele estava tão próximo dela...

Ele a farejou e franziu o focinho de um jeito engraçado que a fez sorrir de canto. Era um bicho tão lindo e fascinante...

-Olá, lobinho... – Falou com sua voz de sinos. Gostava dessa voz e a sentia cada vez mais clara, por causa da alimentação, não mais aquela coisa animalesca de antes. – Você é calmo? Arisco? Assustado eu sei que não. – Sorriu. – Posso passar a mão em você?

Estendeu a mão para passá-la no pêlo vermelho do bicho, mas ele rosnou como se tivesse sido insultado e se afastou num salto elegante, correndo pra longe dela.

Bree permaneceu parada, deslumbrada com o que vira, por tempo indeterminado. Quando voltou a respirar, percebeu o cheiro do animal. Era diferente, muito diferente. Ela gostou. Não de um jeito para comê-lo. Simplesmente gostara.

E se a floresta que a casa dela se localizava tinha desses lobos, bem... Tudo bem. Porque eles eram imponentes e charmosos. E ela gostava de classe.

Foi a primeira vez que teve contato com a criatura extraordinária que eram os lobos protetores de La Push e não tinha a menor idéia do que eles significavam.

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente ^^' Sumi, né? Eu sei.

Mas é que eu não consegui fazer NADA esse mês ._. O que eu fiz já estava feito antes ;(

Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo *-* Ele saiu tão tranqüilamente e eu gostei dele :D

Quero agradecer à **Loveblack Cullen**, **Sabrina**, **BeBeSantos**, **mione03**, **Ingrid F.** e **Lizzie** que comentaram no cap anterior *-*  
E fiquem sabendo que agora é de verdade, eu terminei a Paris e vou ter tempo pra essa fic e a SMC2 (vulgo _Misery Business_).

Então acreditem em mim e comentem, oks? Preciso de vocês.

Sem mais,

Bjosmil;*  
**BL**

**N/B**: A BREE VAI FICAR COM UM LOBO? *-------------------* AAAI, BYY, não me mata do coração, POSTA ISSO LOGO! *-* É o Jake? :O Ai, Deeeeeus, morri com esse capítulo, fato. Amei demaaaaaais, posta o próximo agoooooooooora, e que seja IMENSO! *-*

Beijos da beta que tem que sair correndo! :*

**Lú**.


	9. Capítulo 8

**8) ****Tédio**

Os últimos dias haviam sido assim: puro tédio.

Ta bom que a humana chegou incubando uma cria de vampiro. Bree sabia bem o alvoroço que foi quando receberam a notícia – ou, melhor falando, quando Alice teve a visão.

A casa também tinha virado de ponta cabeça. De repente, a loira maníaca tinha virado BFF da humana; Alice passava o maior tempo possível longe, porque ficava com dor de cabeça ao não conseguir ver o futuro – _dor de cabeça_, dá pra acreditar? – e, segundo Carlisle, a coisa, como mestiça, atrapalhava as visões. Foi numa dessas que elas ficaram mais próximas.

"A coisa". Como ela e Emmett haviam apelidado secretamente – e que Edward com certeza sabia; poder irritante – era, na verdade, filhote do capeta, não era possível. O argumento de Emm era que o Ed não era capaz daquilo. _Sabe_? Muito menos a ponto de gerar uma criança. Coisa. Sabe-se lá o que era aquilo. O argumento de Bree era porque só podia ser do capeta, mesmo. Aquela coisa crescendo descontroladamente na humana, não era normal.

Já tinha duas semanas que eles voltaram de Lua-de-Mel. Duas semanas de todo mundo em volta da Bella, paparicando, tentando mantê-la viva, tentando manter a cria viva e tudo mais. Chato. Muito chato.

Mal saíam para caçar. A coisa estava mesmo bem tensa.

Cansada do tédio, Bree saiu da janela e foi sentar ao lado de Emmett, que mexia em seu notebook no sofá da sala.

-E aí, pirralha? – Ele falou baixinho, digitando rápido. Bree deu-lhe um soco no ombro que só teve algum efeito porque ela ainda era uma recém-criada.

-E aí?

-Curtindo a diversão? – Emmett disse com uma risadinha embutida.

-Super. – Bree respondeu cheia de falsa emoção, fechando os punhos e balançando ao lado do corpo. – Mais divertido impossível.

Emmett riu, ainda sem tirar os olhos da tela do note.

-O que você tanto faz aí?

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

-Na verdade eu queria fazer um blog, mas agora a gente ta isolado do mundo, não tem como saber das fofocas...

-Um blog de fofocas? Você virou a Gossip Girl? – Bree falou com uma sobrancelha levantada, tentando conter o riso.

-Um blog de entretenimento, tampinha. – Ele respondeu sério. – Mas como eu já falei, estou longe do mundo e isso não vai rolar. Então eu só fico atualizando o meu twitter.

-Ah, você tem! A Ali me disse pra fazer. Qual o seu nome?

-Emmett. – Bree revirou os olhos. – GossipEmm.

Ela não agüentou. Caiu do sofá de tanto rir.

-Por favor, me diz que é brincadeira! – Disse. Se pudesse, estaria às lágrimas. Emmett não respondeu, fazendo-a suspeitar. Desconfiada, ela tentou pegar o note da mão dele, mas Emmett se desviava. – Ah, Emm! Me deixa ver isso!

-Shiii. – Rosalie repreendeu do outro sofá. A humana estava dormindo. Bree revirou os olhos. – Deixe ela ver, pelo menos vai calar a boca.

Bree não respondeu Rosalie, ela fizera a boa ação do dia. Sem titubear, Emmett bateu a mão no espaço ao lado dele para que Bree sentasse.

-Obrigada, Rose.

-Apenas fique quieta.

Meio emburrada, Bree sentou ao lado de Emmett, voltando a olhar na tela do note. O nome de usuário do twitter dele era "Emm_Cullen".

-Você mudou! – Ela exclamou, mas num tom mais baixo.

-Não mudei, eu estava zoando você.

-Não tava, não! O conteúdo das postagens não mente, deixe-me ver!

-Bree, sossega! – Emm falou, fechando a pagina do twitter no notebook, revelando seu facebook cheio de aplicativos.

-Sério que você fica brincando de fazendinha?

Foi a vez _dele_ revirar os olhos.

-Você é chata, hein? – Bree ria baixinho.

-Vou te dar uma vaca de presente, pode ser? _Combina com a sua companheira de demoliçã_o. – Sussurrou essa ultima parte, fazendo Emmett segurar a risada com certa dificuldade.

Rosalie sibilou, numa tentativa de mandá-los ficarem quietos, mesmo que já estivessem falando baixo o suficiente para nem um cachorro escutar. Bree o encarou.

-Ela vai ser assim pra sempre? – Emm deu de ombros.

-Nem o Jasper dá jeito no humor dela.

Ambos abafaram a risada. Emmett procurava alguns vídeos no YouTube para assistirem, enquanto faziam piadinhas dos outros da casa.

-Isso dá pra você por no seu "GossipEmm". – Ela provocou mais uma vez. Emmett lançou-lhe um olhar que era pra ser feroz e intimidaria qualquer humano, mas que só fez Bree gargalhar, acordando a humana.

-Ah, oi, Bree. – Bella falou com a voz fraca.

Pronto, a loira ia arrancar o couro dela na faca da cozinha.

-Oi, Bella. Descanse mais. – Bella sorriu sem forças.

-Ela poderia, se vocês deixassem. – Rosalie retrucou.

-Tudo bem. Acho que estou cansada de descansar. – Disse com um risinho.

-Não, ela está certa. – Bree falou, levantando-se. – Vou pro meu quarto, escolher a minha melhor vaquinha pra dar de presente pro Emmett. – Disse, segurando o riso. Emmett deu com a língua pra ele. – Super eu que sou a pirralha. – Falou antes de sair correndo escada acima, deixando um rastro de vento e seu perfume doce na sala.

-Ela é impossível. – Rosalie reclamou.

-Ela é legal, Rose. Pare com isso. – Emmett defendeu a nova Cullen. – E tecnicamente ela é sua cunhada agora.

-Carlisle ainda não falou nada de colocar o sobrenome nela, então eu não estou contando com isso. – Rebateu.

De repente, Edward entrou no cômodo desembalado, vindo da cozinha.

-Ele está aqui.

Os outros vampiros da casa também foram surgindo de outros cômodos.

-Ele quem? – Rosalie perguntou, com a testa franzida.

-Jacob. Está vindo.

Em seu quarto, no terceiro andar, Bree parava o que estava fazendo pra ouvir e entender o movimento no térreo da casa.

* * *

**N/A**: MelDels, que parto pra conseguir postar isso DDDDD=

Juro que estou tentando desde ontem, mas o meu pc em casa não tava colaborando (:

Pra vocês terem noção, eu mal consegui fazer essa capinha aí de cima (: Aí eu miei de postar no meu computador e vim pra Unicamp, porque não ia rolar MESMO. Alguém aí afim de me dar uma placa de memória nova? =D q

Sem falar que eu acabei de morrer com o clipe novo da Rihanna *O* e já tinha morrido no FDS por não estar no aeroporto gritando pelo meu neném Taylor Lautner D; Faleci.

Ta, parei de mudar de assunto.

Eu ia postar esse cap sem betagem na sexta, mas meu computador morreu (y)

Enfim, obrigada pra quem comentou no **twifics**: **Ane**, **Aguy**, **Eve**, **Tét**, **Laís**, **Débora** e **Taiane**, aos que comentaram no **nyah**: **Anna**, **Aguy** e **rockeira **e aos que comentaram no FF: **Sabrina**, **Lizzie**, **Mari** e **Loveblack Cullen**.

Aguardo mais comentários nesse capítulo ;D

Ah! E quem achar válido, me segue no Twitter (twitter/by_ziinha), eu sempre aviso de atualizações por lá ;D

Acho que é só. O próximo cap vem em breve ^^

xoxo;*

**BL**

**N/B**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, COMO ASSIM PAROU AÍ, BYYYYYYYYYYY? Você tá pedindo por uma morte lenta e dolorooooooooooosa, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, vai ter alguma coisa entre a Bree e o Jacob? Era ele o lobo? A descrição parecia! AAAAAAAI, MEU DEUS, e a Nessie agora? E o Jacob? E a Bree? OMGGGGGGG, posta agora! Nem digo que amei o cap porque você já saaaabe, e eu quero o próximo AGOOOOOOORA antes que eu pire!! Poooooooooooooooosta!!!!

Beijosbeijos, COMEEEEEEEEEENTEM até os dedos esfolarem,

**Lú**.

PS: Emmett me mata de rir. GossipEmm? . :'D


	10. Capítulo 9

**9) ****Visitante**

-Ta tudo bem? – Bree perguntou, descendo as escadas.

-Alice, tire-a daqui. – Carlisle falou grave. – Vão caçar. E explique pra ela exatamente o que ele é, a história toda.

Alice aquiesceu. Bree olhou-os confusa.

-Ele quem?

Não houve resposta. Simplesmente Alice passou por Bree, levando-a pelo braço para fora, pela cozinha, ignorando os protestos da recém-criada. Só parou quando já estavam na beira do rio.

-Ele quem? – Bree repetiu. Alice respirou fundo e apontou para a porta da casa dos Cullen.

-Ele. – Falou finalmente. Bree não identificou o bonitão à porta falando com Carlisle. – Vamos, eu explico.

Sem falar mais nada, seguiu Alice pelo caminho de sempre. Abateram alguns veados em silêncio e sentaram-se numa pedra. Estavam longe de casa.

-Então... – A recém-criada começou.

-Então que... Lembra o que o Carlisle falou sobre La Push e um trato que tinhamos com a tribo que mora lá, os Quileutes? – Bree assentiu. – Ele não contou porque não podiamos lutar com eles, né?

-Não.

-Sabe lobisomens? – Bree ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Tipo Van Helsing.

-Sei...?

Ficou aguardando Alice prosseguir. A baixinha sentou-se num tronco caído.

-Não é como se eles fossem _lobisomens_, que se transformam na lua cheia e tudo mais. Ou pudessem fazer alguém virar lobisomem através de uma mordida. Não. – Fez uma pausa, esperando alguma reação da parte de Bree. A recém-criada não fez nada, nem se sentou. – Mas eles... "reagem" à vampiros, são... "feitos" a partir de nós.

-Reformule.

Alice respirou fundo.

-Desde muito tempo, a tribo Quileute tem uma coisa mística. Eles eram guerreiros espíritos para defender a tribo e, num certo ponto, começaram a compartilhar corpo e alma com lobos. Tudo isso para defender sua gente de ameaças como nós, vampiros. Eles não precisam de lua ou mordidas raivosas. Eles têm isso no DNA, é uma coisa de gerações. E só basta uma ameaça vampírica para o surto de lobos começar.

Bree assentiu.

-_Eles_?

-Sim, são mais de um. Dez, pra ser exata. Estão só esperando a quebra do tratado para deixar de lutar conosco para lutar _contra_ nós.

-Com vocês? Que tratado?

-Há cerca de setenta anos, quando nós viemos morar em Forks pela primeira vez, Carlisle fez um tratado com o chefe, Ephraim, de que não caçaríamos em suas terras, nem mataríamos humanos ma região.

-Transformar a Bell é quebra no tratado. – Bree concluiu.

-Sim, você sacou rápido.

-Mas ela não foi transformada ainda.

-Não.

-Então o que o Sr. Bíceps estava fazendo?

-Checando. O nome dele é Jacob e ele era _o outro_ da Bella. – O queixo de Bree caiu. – Deve não ter acreditado na história de Charlie.

-_Deve_. Você não tem certeza.

-Não, eu não os vejo. Como a coisa que a Bella está encubando. Não vejo mestiços.

Bree ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Interessante.

-Você tinha que vê-los, Bree. Devo admitir que são criaturas lindas, totalmente fascinantes, apesar de federem. – Franziu o nariz ao falar isso. – O Jacob, mesmo, tem duas vezes a minha altura e o pêlo vermelho... Como Lulus da Pomerânia! – Os olhos dela cintilaram ao falar a raça.

-Alice. Pra começar, ter o dobro da sua altura não é difícil pra nada. E _outra_. Até onde me lembro, Lulus da Pomerânia não passam dos quarenta centímetros.

-Atente-se apenas à cor. – Alice deu de ombros. – Mas que eu ainda vou comprar uma daquelas coisinhas peludas, a Rosalie gostando de bichos ou não, eu vou! _**E**_ se todo mundo sobreviver ao embate.

-Isso é sério.

-É bem sério. A parceria foi boa enquanto durou.

-Que parceria? – Bree perguntou impaciente.

-Oh... Quando vocês iam nos atacar, os lobos se juntaram a nós...

-E mataram metade do clã. – Ela completou.

-Sim. Teve sorte de estar na nossa metade, eles não são de parar pra perguntar em situações como aquela.

Bree murmurou qualquer coisa, balançando a cabeça e finalmente sentando ao lado de Alice, pensando. Lobos gigantes, lobos vermelhos...

-ALICE! – A vampira quase caiu do tronco com o grito da outra. – Eu o vi!

-Viu quem, a louca?

-O lobo vermelho! No dia do casamento. É aquele morenaço que tava lá em casa?

-Até onde eu sei, só o Jake é vermelho.

-Um lobo tão lindo... – Continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Todos eles são assim? Na forma humana, eu digo.

Alice precisou assimilar o que Bree queria dizer.

-BREE! Sim, mas metade deles é comprometida e eu _duvido_ que algum esteja disposto a se atracar com uma vampira, _sua vadia_. – Ela disse, pondo a mão no peito dramaticamente e abrindo a boca num cômico "o". Bree não se comoveu.

-Eu tenho poderes.

-E eles são um bando de cabeças duras. – Bree sorriu.

-Quais são os solteiros?

-Ai, meu Deus. Bree, você é maluca? – A recém-criada deu de ombros. – Seth, Collin e Brady, mas eles são crianças. Embry, Paul e Jacob. Embry é o cachorrinho do Jake, Paul é o esquentadinho e Jacob é o amante da Bella, então com ele é sem chance.

-Amante da Bella... – Bree riu. – Parece impossível.

-É. Se ele ficar por lá um pouco você vai ver como a Bella reage a ele.

-Eu realmente quero ver isso. – Falou, acenando com a cabeça positivamente. – Porque eu podia jurar de pés juntos que só existia o Edward na vida da louca.

-Ihh! Você não sabe metade da história.

-E eu adoraria saber.

---

Quando voltaram pra casa, ao anoitecer, Jacob já não estava lá e a humana sucumbia com seu barrigão no sofá, quieta. Rosalie, como sempre, estava de Princesa Guerreira no sofá ao lado dela, Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam na varanda e Alice escondeu-se em seu quarto. Bree sentou-se no chão, de frente para Bella.

-Oi, Bells. E essa armadilha de Satanás? – Perguntou, apontando a barriga da garota e rindo baixinho. Bella mostrou-lhe a língua e Rosalie grunhiu.

-Crescendo. – Falou, passando a mão carinhosamente na barriga. – Você e Alice sumiram.

-Fomos caçar. – Bella balançou a cabeça minimamente.

-Pra não correr o risco de você comer o Jake. – Ela falou com um pouco de humor. Bree riu.

-Sim. E pra ouvir algumas histórias.

-Oh... – O rosto de Bella se esticou num sorriso sofrido.

-O que eu perdi?

-Perdeu a proposta indecente que o Edward fez o Jacob fazer.

-Que proposta? – Bree se inclinou interessada.

-Edward faria tudo por mim. Ele desistiria de mim, sabe? Pra eu sobreviver. Ele disse que, se eu quiser ter um filho, posso ter o número que for, mas do jeito "certo". Ele queria me "devolver" pro Jake. – Bree arregalou os olhos. – Mas não é uma questão de ter bebês. É _esse_ bebê. – Ela desenhou círculos com o dedo no topo do barrigão. Bree começou a rir.

-Você negou procriar com aquele moreno lindo que tava aqui? Louca.

Bella fechou a cara e Bree não se abalou. Se fosse com ela, pensou, trocava _fácil_ Edward pelo tal Jacob – o amante. Não conseguia entender o que tanto a humana maluca fazia questão de Edward, do bebê de Edward. Ela os defendia o tempo todo.

-Qual é a sua com o Jacob? – Bella disparou brava e Bree a olhou surpresa. Era por _ele_ que ela ficou brava?

-Nada, Sra. Casada Com o Vampiro Mais Perfeito. Eu nem conheci esse tal de Jacob, só vi de longe.

Bella resmungou qualquer coisa e Bree deu de ombros. A humana era realmente maluca, aham.

Ficou um tempo apenas olhando pra ela e chegou a conclusão que queria sair dali um pouco, conversar com Emmett. Levantou.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, não tem só a Rosalie em casa.

Ela riu cansada, fechando os olhos e Bree subiu as escadas.

---

Algumas horas depois, houve um reboliço em casa. Carlisle resolveu alimentar Bella através de agulhas depois que ela vomitou de novo e todo o equipamento médico foi pra sala. Emmett foi pro terceiro andar com ela. O quarto de Bree tinha vista pra frente da casa.

-Só a Bella mesmo pra fazer essas coisas _no sense_. – Emm falou, parando ao lado de Bree, na janela.

-E a psicótica da sua esposa pra apoiar. Todos os loiros dessa casa têm problema.

-Ei, ei! Eu entendo a Rose. E você não está se posicionando em nada, também.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Disparou.

-Claro que tem! Você é uma Cullen agora, Bree. Você é família. – Disse, empurrando-a de leve pelo ombro e Bree sorriu pra ele, abraçando-o.

-Às vezes parece que só você, Carlisle, Alice e Esme pensam assim.

-Edward e Bella também. – Emmett completou, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

-Ah, sei lá...

Suspirou, observando Edward e Jazz conversarem na varanda em voz baixa.

-Você pegou o posto do Edward de solteirão. – Emmett falou, arrancando-lhe uma risada.

-A diferença é que ela é vadia. – Alice falou de seu quarto. Bree deu de ombros.

-Sou mesmo. Super to pegando todo mundo, mil beijos. – E mandou um beijo para Emmett.

Os três riram, mas a diversão durou pouco.

Na varanda, Ed e Jazz grunhiam para algo na floresta e Emm voou para o lado deles. Alice já estava ao lado de Bree quando um imenso lobo vermelho saiu das árvores e "falou" – daquele jeito – com Edward. Ouviram a explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo, tensas.

-Ai, cacetada... – Alice murmurou e Bree arfou vendo o lobo.

Era ele.

Emmett e Edward entraram e Jasper permaneceu na varanda. O lobo andou devagar pela beira da casa e ficou sob duas patas, olhando a sala. Jasper olhou para as duas na janela e entrou em seguida. Antes de voltar pra floresta, o lobo também encarou as encarou e Alice sorriu.

-A dor de cabeça passou. Pelos dois segundos que ele considerou ficar, mas passou. Achei meu analgésico.

Mas Bree estava concentrada no ponto em que ele sumira.

* * *

**N/A**: Oks, to mijando demaaais com a nota da beta pra escrever qualquer coisa decente. –OQ

Novamente obrigada pelos comentários e eu espero que continuem comentando/acompanhando/recomendando pro coleguinha =D –q

Até o próximo ;D

Xoxo;*

**BL**

**N/Leitora nº 1(ou beta inútil)**: A By disse e eu não acreditei, mas a Bree é louquinha, que iiiiiiiiisso, HUIEUHEUIEUIH. Deeeeeus, vai ter briga pelo Jacob nessa casa. :xx Acho que mais gente gostaria de entrar na briga, certo? HUIEHIHEIUEHIUHEIUHEUIH. Eu tô morreeeeeeeeendo de ansiedade por cada capítulo E OLHA SÓ O TEMPO QUE A BY LEVOU PRA ESCREVER ESSE! /O Se o próximo não vir logo, cabeças (braços, pernas...) vão rolar! PRECISO DO DEEEEEEEEEEZ! *-* Ela vai atrás do Jacob? A Bella vai continuar com ciúmes? O _Edward_ vai ficar com ciúmes? E A **NESSIE**, GENTE? /O Ok, eu tô pirando, fico por aqui antes que contamine mais alguém. :D

Beijos,

Comentem até os dedos esfolarem,

**Lú**.


	11. Capítulo 10

**10) ****Choque**

Ver Emmett pesquisando tão seriamente o que poderia acontecer com Bella enquanto a coisa estivesse dentro dela, era, de longe, o mais engraçado naqueles horários de tédio. Não que Emmett não levasse nada a sério – o que é mentira, ele era completamente comprometido com a família -, mas é que ele tinha sempre aquela _vibe_ eletrizante, feliz... Que era quase impossível pensar que ele conseguia se concentrar em alguma coisa que não casas desmoronando.

-Que foi, pirralha? – Ele soltou sem encará-la, prestando atenção à tela do computador.

-Só estou aqui pensando que não é _possível_ que você esteja totalmente voltado pra pesquisa. – Falou. – Esse não é você. – Acenou com a cabeça positivamente devagar. Emmett bufou e Bree se levantou. – Pode contar que você ta é fazendo a Colheita Feliz!

Emmett encarou-a sério.

-Eu poderia buscar um índio estranho no Brasil que saiba tudo sobre sorte de principiantes – Vulgo Edward conseguir criar um ser estranho na primeira tentativa, só esclarecendo -, atualizar meu twitter, derrubar metade da guarda Volturi e fazer a minha Colheita Feliz com as mãos nas costas e os olhos vendados.

Bree levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ah ta.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e continuou mexendo no computador. Bree optou por não mexer mais com ele. O clima estava meio pesado desde que os lobos vieram e falaram sobre um possível ataque, a humana ainda estava na maca e os nervos estavam à flor da pele. Ninguém estava com muito humor.

Enquanto descia as escadas, Bree ouviu Edward sussurrando com Carlisle sobre uma tal de Leah, que tinha resolvido se juntar ao bando do Jacob e nada mais. Parecia que Edward teria uma síncope a qualquer momento, e ela queria estar por perto quando isso acontecesse.

Não demorou muito e foram avisados que Jacob estava voltando. Dessa vez, ela não ia ficar sem conhecer esse dude. Segundo Alice, ele – e todos os outros lobos – foi avisado sobre haver uma nova Cullen, então agora era a vez de conversarem, não?

Carlisle atendeu a porta e saiu pra conversar com ele sobre a humana. Ela resolveu dar um tempo antes de ir se intrometer. Passou pela cozinha por motivo algum, apenas para enrolar, mesmo e depois saiu pela porta da frente, fazendo com que ambos – Carlisle e Jacob – a encarassem. Bree vestiu sua máscara de menina educada.

-Oi. – Murmurou. – Não nos conhecemos ainda. – Desceu as escadas silenciosa e cheia de graça e parou alguns degraus abaixo dos que eles estavam sentados, estendendo a mão para Jacob. – Sou Bree, a nova Cullen.

Jacob parecia muito, muito cansado. Apenas olhou a mão dela estendida e deu de ombros.

-Jacob. – Respondeu com a voz fraca. Bree abaixou a mão e trançou os dedos nas costas.

-Hum. – Fez uma pausa, olhando de Carlisle para ele, escolhendo as palavras. – Achei muito bonito da sua parte o que fez para nos salvar. Nos manter a salvo, eu digo. – Ele apenas soltou um muxoxo e virou o rosto.

Um desperdício, Bree pensou. Bella estava matando todo mundo junto com ela e aquele garoto não merecia morrer.

Houve um burburinho do lado de dentro da casa e logo Edward apareceu à porta, falando com Jacob e Carlisle sobre um pensamento que Jake tivera que poderia salvar Bella. Bree levantou uma sobrancelha e Jacob ficou um tempo sem entender. Quando Edward explicou que poderiam alimentar Bella com sangue, porque a coisa podia ser mais vampira que humana, tudo fez muito sentido para todos e Rosalie foi chamada para dar sua opinião.

Depois de uma breve tensão – Bree adorou ver que Jacob e Rosalie não se entendiam nem um pouquinho –, todos concordaram que aquele sangue O que ficava reservado iria para a humana, como teste. Edward, Rosalie e Carlisle entraram e Jacob permaneceu sentado nas escadas por um tempo, com as mãos no rosto. Bree não se moveu até que ele novamente levantasse os olhos pra ela.

-É péssimo, sabia? Que vocês todos sofram por causa dela. – Falou com sinceridade.

-Eu sei. – Ele respondeu.

Bree ficou alguns segundos quieta e fez um biquinho, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Então, num movimento rápido, se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho. O garoto não se mexeu.

-Bella é idiota, não merece você. – Sussurrou e beijou-o mais uma vez antes de entrar.

Com a testa franzida, Jacob virou-se para ver Bree entrar. Ta ok, eles tinham conseguido uma vampira mais maluca que todos os outros Cullen juntos.

Balançando a cabeça pra clarear as idéias, também entrou para saber o que haviam resolvido.

---

-Você ta _mascando chiclete_? – Bella perguntou para Bree, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ela estava bem melhor. Estava no sofá embrulhada em cobertores, com um tubo de soro no braço e um copo de delicioso sangue humano nas mãos. Bree, de lá da escada, deu de ombros acenando positivamente.

-_Por quê_?

-Mata o tempo. – Respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

A ideia de Jacob havia funcionado. Ele se negava a dizer que era uma "ideia", mas Edward havia tirado da cabeça dele, então...

Edward era outro que ficava analisando Bella, bem mais tranquilo. É claro que Rosalie era a mais radiante de todas as pessoas em casa – mais que Carlisle, praticamente mais que a própria Bella –, mas dava pra ver que Edward estava aliviado. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou.

-Onde você vai? – Bella perguntou.

-Jacob. Eles estão terminando de conversar, logo ele volta.

-E o que tem a ver?

-Ele não tem mais roupas.

-Hum... – Murmuraram juntas Bella, Bree e Rosalie, cada uma com um sentido diferente na expressão.

-Vou separar algumas pra ele e deixar lá fora.

Rosalie levantou num salto, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Deixa que eu vou. Pego alguma coisa do Emmett, suas roupas não serviriam de jeito nenhum. – Edward revirou os olhos. Bree tinha certeza que ele pularia no pescoço da loira a qualquer momento.

-Eu não ia pegar uma roupa _minha_. Mas se você quer ir, à vontade. – Ele voltou a se sentar e Rosalie empinou o nariz, subindo as escadas na velocidade da luz.

Bree balançou a cabeça e se voltou pro seu Smartphone, jogando um puzzle e estabelecendo records – adorava isso –, quando ouviu o barulho do canudo sugando ar novamente. A menina ia tomar um barril inteiro de sangue tipo muito rápido, quase como um vampiro legitimo. Edward estendeu a mão pra ela ao mesmo tempo que Rosalie voltava, passando pela porta pra deixar a roupa do lado de fora e voltava pra dentro. Bella entregou o copo para Edward.

-Mais? – Bella acenou positivamente. Bree pôde ouvir os passos pesados do grande lobo do lado de fora. Ergueu os olhos e o viu carregando a roupa pro meio das árvores. Alice desceu as escadas em silencio e parou em pé ao lado de Bree.

-E eu acho que estou com fome também. – A humana acrescentou. Edward aquiesceu e subiu as escadas calmamente.

-Isso é trapaça. – Alice falou rindo, vendo Bree jogar e ficar em primeiro mais uma vez.

-É nada! – Bree falou. – Oras. Sou só uma garota de 18 anos que mora no meio do mato em Washington. – Deu de ombros e Alice riu novamente.

-Aham, Claudia, senta lá.

As duas riram. Bella as encarava e Rosalie zapeava os canais da TV.

-A sala é das garotas. – Bree falou, dando-se conta de que só faltava Esme para completar "as mulheres Cullen".

-É mesmo. – Rosalie concordou, sem olhá-las. Largou o controle da TV e levantou. – Vou mandar o Edward ficar por lá e chamar a Esme pra gente falar sobre qualquer coisa.

Ela estava com um pé na escada, de costas para a porta, quando alguém entrou causando estardalhaço – ouviram o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no ultimo andar e um chamado.

-LOURA!

Rosalie virou-se pra voz que chamava a tempo de ver Jacob nu, com um vestidinho branco na mão, olhando-a completamente puto. Ele passou o vestido no... _saco_ e jogou na cara dela.

-Obrigado pela gentileza, mas não vou precisar. – Assim que falou, virou as costas e pulou pra fora, se transformando em lobo novamente.

Obviamente, Rosalie começou a ter um ataque nervoso. Ela tirou o vestido da cara e jogou no chão, tendo chiliques de diva. Todas as outras estavam chocadas de mais, focadas de mais no ponto que Jacob estivera segundos antes pra perceber Edward no topo da escada com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu piscar, Bree trocou um olhar com Alice – também em choque – e reparou em Bella, toda torta no sofá ainda olhando a porta aberta. E Rosalie tendo chiliques. Bree sorriu. Podia apostar dez contra um que era certeza que a humana tava reconsiderando aquela ideia de procriar com o Lulu da Pomerânia gigante. Até podia visualizar a cena, Bella mandando Carlisle tirar a coisa de dentro dela o quanto antes e ela indo correndo pra La Push. Ah, se podia.

O rosnado de Edward a fez se tocar que ele estava ali, lendo seus pensamentos. Ela o olhou rapidamente e voltou a encarar a entrada da casa vazia, dando de ombros. Era verdade, pensou fazendo bico e Bella sentou-se direito no sofá com uma cara que quase confirmava a suspeita da recém-criada.

E Rosalie ainda tendo chiliques.

-Rosalie, o que você fez? – Edward perguntou com a voz arrastada de tédio.

-Aquele... CACHORRO IDIOTA! MALDITO, NOJENTO! – Falava, passando as mãos no cabelo feito uma doida. Bree e Alice tiveram que segurar o riso. – Quem ele pensa que é? Cadê o Emmett?

-O que o Emmett tem a ver? – Bree perguntou no meio, ainda rindo.

-Não, eu mesma vou a acabar com a raça daquele viralata. Eu...

-ROSALIE! – Edward explodiu. – CALA. A. BOCA.

Dessa vez não deu pra controlar, até Bella caiu na gargalhada. Se pudesse, Rosalie estaria vermelha, quase roxa de raiva.

-Ela quis sacanear ele. – Alice falou no meio do riso. – Colocou um... vestido... – Cambaleou até o vestido jogado no chão e o levantou com as pontas dos dedos, depois jogou-o de novo em Rosalie, que pulou pra trás, jogando-o de volta para Alice. – Parece que _ele_ que sacaneou você.

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

-Muito engraçado, Alice. – Ela falou baixinho, como se estivesse controlada. Ah ta.

Alice jogou o vestido nela novamente, que devolveu para Alice, que jogou para Bree e a recém-criada o pegou.

-Eu fico com isso. – Falou decidida e levantou-se, saltitando para a porta. Bella a acompanhou com os olhos e franziu a testa.

-Onde você vai? – Perguntou e Bree se virou automaticamente pra cozinha.

-Lugar nenhum. – Cantarolou.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie e Edward trocaram um olhar.

-Aham, Claudia, senta lá. – Alice murmurou novamente.

Bree foi pra lavanderia, onde Esme terminava de lavar algumas roupas e colocou o vestido na cesta de roupa suja, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe da casa antes de subir as escadas dos fundos pro seu quarto.

-Vocês só aprontam... – Esme comentou, quando Bree ainda estava lá, fazendo-a rir.

-Magina...

Chegou em seu quarto e se pendurou na varanda, no lado norte. Viu o lobo vermelho caminhando de boa, lançando alguns olhares mal humorados de vez em quando pra dentro da casa. Bree sorriu, ainda pendurada no parapeito da varanda e o chamou.

-Jacob. – Disse, num volume suficiente alto pra que ele ouvisse. – Jacob. – Repetiu. Ele a olhou e se aproximou da casa. – Eu tenho roupas pra você. – Mentiu. – Não minhas, claro. Mas vem cá.

Ele se sentou com cara de poucos amigos e as orelhas achatadas no crânio, como quem diz "Ah, ta." Bree deixou os ombros caírem, teria que ser mais convincente.

-Poxa, você pode confiar em mim! – Ele ergueu uma orelha e baixou-a de novo. – E eu sei que você consegue pular dessa altura. – Nada. Poderes fajutos. – Jacob, você anda muito nervoso, está passando por um tremendo estresse, assim como nós. Vem cá, a gente conversa, relaxa... Você ganha algumas roupas novas e todo mundo fica feliz.

Ele ainda estava meio desconfiado, a cauda varria o chão de forma nervosa. Sua expressão era mais relaxada, mas as orelhas ainda estavam achatadas no crânio.

-Vamos lá, eu vou relaxar você... – Insistiu mais uma vez.

Não muito convencido, Jacob levantou e se espreguiçou, abanando o rabo. Latiu uma advertência pra que ela se afastasse e deu um passo pra trás. Bree fez o que ele mandou e dois segundos depois Jacob estava em pé em sua varanda, se destransformando no meio do salto. Ele se aproximou dela um passo.

-Vai fazer isso como? – Perguntou com sua voz rouca.

Satisfeita, Bree olhou-o de cima a baixo duas vezes e encarou seus olhos com um sorriso.

* * *

**N/A**: UI (6)

Galere, antes de mais nada eu tenho que avisar que, a partir daqui, vai começar a entrar um nível um pouco mais elevado (?) de pornografia, oks? Algum problema?

É sério, gente. Se tiver algum problema, avisem via comentário oks? ._.

Outra coisa. Estou, mais que nunca, decepcionada com o povo do twifics. Eu sei que a maioria debandou pros outros sites, porque o Potterish abandonou lá, mas praticamente NINGUÉM comentar? ;( Vamos fazer um esforcinho, pode ser? ._.

É claro que eu também tenho que agradecer quem comentou né? Os poucos sobreviventes do **twicu**: **Thássila Vieira** e **carolina** e os do **nyah**: **Ellen_Black**, **Dan**, **Belle_Almmy**, **Anna R Black** e **rokeira** e a única sobrevivente do **FF** (o povo que me abandonou dessa vez ;-;): **Ingrid F.**.

Aguardo mais comentários nesse cap, oks?

E, se não for pedir de mais, você que lê a Bree, pode recomendar/indicar pro coleguinha? Porque você sabe que a história é boa, o povo só não lê porque não é o shipper de todas as fanfics por aí, rola o maior preconceito D;

Vocês podem fazer isso por mim? Obrigada, do fundo do heart .-.

Até o próximo, xoxo;*

**BL**

**N/B**: Ok, deixa eu ir buscar meu queixo, porque ele não vai voltar sozinho. A BREE É LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCAAAAAAAAAAA, mas eu já disse isso, certo? HUAHUAHAH. Ainda estou absorvendo o fato de que ela está se agarrando com o Jacob nesse presente momento em que escrevo essa notinha. OMG, BYYYY, não sei mais pelo que esperar nessa fic, Jesus! O QUE QUE VAI ACONTECEEEEEEEER, MULHER? Você está a ponto de me deixar doida. Quero só ver quando a Nessie nascer. Forks vai ser o inferno congelado. :B *doida pra ver o caos se instalar* HAUHUAHUHHAUHA. Certo, chega de escândalo. Melhor capítulo da fic até agora, na minha humilde opinião! Sério, amei demais o capítulo, ainda tô de queixo caído com essa... "determinação" da Bree, HUAHUAHAUHAUH. Posta o próximo pra semana passada ano passado era do gelo ontem! Esperando o próximo pacientemente, com uma arma apontada pra sua cabeça. (a)

Beijos,

Nem preciso dizer "!", porque vocês já sabem que eu vou puxar o pé de cada um a noite se não comentarem,

**Lú**.


	12. Capítulo 11

**11)** **Influenciado**

Maluco. Era o que ele tinha ficado, só podia. Pra deixar as coisas chegarem a _essa_ condição, era a única explicação. Mas de certa forma não podia reclamar, ela sabia o que fazia. Ou _como_ se fazia, no caso.

Bree engatinhou pra cima dele, inalando o cheiro de sua pele desde o abdome definido até o pescoço, suspirando e deixando escapar um gemido de sua garganta.

-Nossa, eu estava _morta_ de saudade disso. – Disse, passando mal de tanto êxtase. Jacob riu.

-Disso _o quê_? Fedor?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Claro que não, não acho que você fede. Gosto do seu cheiro e acho que descobri o porquê.

-Hum, não sei se quero saber.

A vampira ainda estava apreciando o cheiro dele. Enroscou uma mão em seus cabelos e os cheirava.

-O seu cheiro... – Sussurrou. – É cheiro de homem. Eu sentia falta do cheiro de testosterona nessa casa.

Jacob teve que rir.

-Ta ok... Mas eu to quase dormindo aqui, sabe? A sua cama é realmente confortável e quase me faz querer aceitar a proposta da Bella...

Bree encarou-o com os olhos brilhando.

-Você pode dormir aqui quando quiser, Jacob. Bem sério.

Ele sorriu torto.

-Sei. Na verdade eu ia falar pra você terminar o trabalho – apontou para baixo nessa parte – pra eu poder ir procurar um pouco de ar fresco.

-Oh... – Bree murmurou, ainda olhando-o nos olhos. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Oh, certo. Certo. – Sorriu maliciosa e começou a fazer o caminho de volta com beijos.

Depois de convencê-lo a entrar no quarto, o resto não foi realmente difícil. Talvez ela estivesse abrangendo seus poderes, talvez ele estivesse cansado de mais para negar qualquer coisa. Mas o fato é que lá estavam eles, uma vampira recém-criada e um lobisomem se dando muito, hum... digamos, bem.

Quer dizer, provavelmente Bree estava se divertindo muito mais naquele boquete que Jacob, porque ela sabia que ele seria capaz de cair no sono a qualquer momento. Mas, como ela mesma falara, era bom ter um nível mais elevado de testosterona na casa.

Porque todos sabem que o Emmett é machinho e que o Jazz é um _soldier boy_. Sem falar do Carlisle com toda aquela pinta de Dr. Shaperd. Comprometidos. Todos também sabem que o Edward não conta. A quantidade de testosterona – segundo Emmett e os outros concordavam secretamente (ou não) – de Rosalie era maior que a de Edward.

Sendo assim, dava pra perceber que as opções de Bree eram tipo... nenhuma. Jacob era um trunfo. Um trunfo lindo, forte, marrento e muito, muito bem dotado. E essa era a melhor parte.

-Me conta porque você está chateado. – Ela falou, batendo de leve.

-Você quer prolongar isso! – Jake acusou.

-Não! – Ela rebateu, sem perder a concentração no ritmo da punheta. – Bem, sim. Mas é porque você é um _teen_ e...

Jacob se apoiou nos cotovelos.

-Acha que eu não consigo me controlar?

-Não foi isso que eu disse.

-Foi sim! Vê? Você nem me conhece! Costuma fazer oral em desconhecidos?

-Só nos gostosões. – Respondeu depressa. – E não é esse o ponto, Sr. Auto-Controle. Duvido que você possa me dar _um_ exemplo de total controle, huh? Quantos _anos_ você tem?

-Ótimo você perguntar, porque pode ser presa por corrupção de menores, eu tenho 19. E posso te falar mais de um exemplo. Sabe a Bella? Bem, não sei se você lembra, mas ela costumava ser bonita e saudável antes daquela coisa resolver matá-la. Eu a desejava pra mim a cada instante e ainda desejo, se quer saber, mas não posso, entende? Enfim. Era um trabalho duro não tentar convencê-la de que sou melhor pelo método prático, saca?

-Tipo o que eu estou fazendo? – Falou meio enrolado, por estar com o pênis dele na boca.

-Isso. E também tem a Leah. Quero dizer, ela é um mulherão, mas a gente não pode ficar pensando nisso, porque você sabe, ela compartilha nossos pensamentos e ela é um bocado brava.

Bree respondeu com um muxoxo e tirou-o da boca para poder falar.

-Quem é essa Leah, afinal?

Ele deitou direito na cama novamente antes de responder.

-Leah é a fêmea da matilha, a mal humorada. O irmão dele veio atrás de mim e ela se juntou a nós pela manhã.

-Hum... – Murmurou, lambendo-o. – E você gosta dela?

-Quê? Como assim? – Bree deu de ombros. – Não. A gente se suporta. Quero dizer, ultimamente temos nos dado melhor, ela está se esforçando, mais por medo de eu mandá-la de volta para Sam, mas tem funcionado. Vamos ver quanto dura.

-Sei.

Bateram à porta. Bree bufou.

-_Quem_ é?

-Edward.

Tinha que ser.

-To ocupada. – Respondeu.

-Eu _sei_. Mas preciso falar com o Jacob.

-Também to ocu... – Antes que terminasse a fala, Edward já tinha aberto a porta. Não muito, só o suficiente para ficar com meio corpo dentro do quarto. – Show de educação. – Murmurou.

Edward encarou-o incrédulo.

-_Educação_? Pois bem, é disso mesmo que eu vim falar. Não foi nem um pouco apreciável aquela sua atitude de agora a pouco na sala, viu?

Jacob riu.

-A Loura tava merecendo uma dessas, admita.

-Isso é verdade. – Bree concordou, olhando para Edward de lá onde ela estava.

Ele a encarou devagar, se concentrando nela. Ela sorriu, divertindo-se com a situação.

-Você podia me poupar dos seus pensamentos e... situações.

Bree praticamente gargalhou um soar de sinos e lambeu Jacob. Edward se ocupou em revirar os olhos.

-É, eu podia. – Ela respondeu. – Mas 1) eu sempre esqueço e 2) suas caras depois me divertem. – Edward a ignorou.

-Jacob, tem como...

-Nem vem. De tudo que vocês me ofereceram, isso aqui foi o melhor, sem contar que ela está acabando. – Bree concordou com algum som.

Foi a vez de Jacob receber um olhar de censura.

-Bom, então ta. Mas nunca mais repita a cena da sala, ok?

Jacob revirou os olhos.

-Ta, ta. Entendi. Também acho que a Loura aprendeu a lição. – Edward não respondeu, sua expressão era indecifrável.

-Não se _trata_ de Rosalie. – Falou entediado. Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O fato – Bree interrompeu, num tom de quem encerra o assunto – é que ele está com _medo_ da Bella resolver mudar de idéia, Jake. Para aquela proposta inicial de ontem.

Jacob os encarou, de Bree para Edward.

-Lógico, por que ela faria isso? – Perguntou claramente os achando loucos.

Bree sorriu para ele e chupou-o. Quase deu pra ouvir o barulho da ficha caindo e Jacob gargalhou.

-Ah, vocês estão brincando! Acham que a Bella o trocaria por mim só por alguns centímetros de pau a mais? – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e alternando os olhares. – Cara, vocês não a conhecem mesmo. – Direcionou-se para Edward. – Relaxa, ela não escolhe o parceiro de acordo com o tamanho do pênis...

-Eu escolho. – Bree comentou.

-...isso a gente conseguiu sacar de primeira. – Jacob continuou, ainda que se referindo à Bella, apesar da frase se encaixar para Bree também. Edward crispou os olhos. – A propósito, ainda não tenho roupas.

Edward já ia fechando a porta enquanto Jacob falava.

-É, Alice...

Antes de terminar a frase, a baixinha já estava lá, entrando no quarto.

-É, já pode ir, Ed.

-Não faça nada estúpido.

Ela resmungou qualquer resposta.

-Não se tem privacidade em casa de vampiros? – Jake perguntou como quem pergunta do tempo. Alice o ignorou, colocando as roupas na cama.

-São do Emmett, Esme acabou de lavar.

Ele franziu o nariz com o fedor. Alice permaneceu ali, parada.

-Ta, valeu. – Ele agradeceu.

-De nada. – A baixinha cantarolou, subiu na cama, virou o rosto de Jake e deu-lhe um selinho.

-HEY! – Bree protestou.

-Obrigada a você. Depois eu te explico, você está ocupado agora. E isso não precisa sair daqui. – Completou mais para Bree, que a encarava de mau humor, depois disparou pela porta.

-_**EU**_ cheguei primeiro. – Comentou a recém-criada de mal humor. Deitado na cama, Jacob só tinha uma coisa a dizer.

-Vocês são todas malucas. Todas.

---

Ele tomou banho no banheiro de Bree mesmo e desceu vestindo uma bermuda xadrez e camiseta branca de Emmett. Mal trocou palavras com Bella e nem precisou explicar a conversa com Jared, porque Edward, o intrometido, ouvira tudo. A única pessoa que conversou enquanto saia para arranjar uma grama fofinha do lado de fora foi Carlisle, que falou que a casa estava à disposição de todos de sua matilha.

Quando pisou fora da casa, houve um burburinho do lado de dentro que não era por causa da sua então nomeada "cena da sala". Houvera o som de algo se partindo e o guincho de dor contido de Bella.

Se arrastando, porque agora, mais que antes, estava morto de cansado - mesmo depois da ducha gelada - Jacob voltou para dentro. Rosalie carregava Bella para cima e, do topo da escada, Alice os olhava de testa franzida.

-O que aconteceu?

-Uma costela, eles acham. - Foi Bree que respondeu, novamente jogando no celular nos degraus da escada. - Carlisle foi fazer um raio-x.

Hum. Uma máquina de raio-x. O que faltava nessa casa?

Sem forças pra subir as escadas de volta, Jacob sentou no tapete, encostando as costas no sofá e fechando os olhos. Eles provavelmente tinham tudo sob controle, não precisariam dele agora.

* * *

**N/A**: Galere, desculpem o atraso D;

Eu demorei pra escrever, s. Mas mais que isso, meu word se revoltou comigo e parou de funcionar. Quero dizer. Ele só não funcionava com o documento desse capitulo (eu conseguia mexer sussa com o cap da Misery Business, vejam o naipe ¬¬)

Aí, depois de muitas tentativas, eu apelei, upei o documento no GoogleDocs e terminei de digitar assim memo ¬¬ Quero ver continuar essa brimks assim, hmft.

Enfim, obrigada quem comentou.

Essa fic vai ficar mais longa do que eu achei, tive que reformular os capitulos de acordo com o BD '-' Ganhou dois capitulos a mais (e eu achando que antes já estava grande o suficiente, tsc)

Ta, já falei de mais. Continuem comentando, oks? =D  
E até o próximo ;D  
xoxo  
**BL**

**N/B:**Isso porque a By disse que era "quase" pornográfico, HUIEHEHEIUEHUIEHIH. Ok, a Bree nem é saidinha. O Jacob nem é saidinho. HUIHEHEUIHUEIH. Enfim, continuo esperando a Nessie nascer pra ver o pau quebrar. o/ HAHA. E por falar nisso (?), quantos capítulos ainda tem, By? Não quero que acabe! D:

Beijos e comentem bastante!

**Lú**


	13. Capítulo 12

**12) ****Regressiva**

Jacob abriu os olhos. Acordou com uma risada conhecida. Piscou, focalizando o ambiente e se lembrou tarde demais que não devia respirar fundo. Engolindo seco, sentou-se e franziu a testa com o clima que a sala sugeria.

-Até que enfim. – Rosalie grunhiu. – A motosserra já estava irritante.

Ele não deu ouvidos pra ela. Pelo contrário, se concentrou em Bella, mil vezes melhor que no dia anterior, com cor nas bochechas. E a risada familiar que vinha de Seth, sentado à direita de Bella com um prato cheio de comida. No chão, encostada em suas pernas, Alice estava sentada, jogando Scrabble com Bree, que disfarçava, mas não estava nem rindo com o fato de Jacob estar mais concentrado em Bella que nela.

O fato é que Bella também estava bem concentrada nele desde que ele acordara. Ela também tinha um prato de omelete e seu suco saudável.

-Bom dia, Jake.

-Bom dia. – Ele respondeu meio de mau gosto. Bree sabia que toda essa boa recepção por parte da Bella o deixava chateado, foi uma das coisas que conversaram. – O que temos pro café da manhã? O negativo ou AB positivo?

Bella deu com a língua pra ele. Bree completou mais uma palavra – FIDELITY – e Edward suspirou entediado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-Omelete. – Ela respondeu, mas ele viu o copo de sangue ao lado dela.

-E aí, Jake? – Seth cumprimentou. – Coma também, é só pegar na cozinha.

-Posso pegar pra você, se quiser. – Bree se ofereceu e Alice lhe deu um chute, mandando-a se calar.

-Que horas são? – Ele perguntou, a ignorando.

-Quase de manhã. – Seth respondeu. – Troquei com a Leah à meia-noite, corri doze horas.

A expressão de Jake era um misto de muitos sentimentos. Surpresa, preocupação, auto-desapontamento.

-Você devia ter me acordado.

-Claro que não. – Seth rebateu. – Você precisava dormir.

Jacob bufou. Bree sentiu vontade de colocá-lo no colo e fazer carinho, mas percebeu arrasada que a expressão de Bella era semelhante à sua. Alice a cutucou para que ela formasse mais uma palavra.

-E a costela? – Jacob perguntou para Bella depois de uns instantes.

-Bem imobilizada e apertada. Nem estou sentindo.

A reação de Ed e Jake, como podem imaginar, foi de indignação pura.

-Vai comer, Jake. – Ela falou suave. Bree formou outra palavra: ASSHOLE. Alice abafou o riso, se auto-censurando.

Jacob encarou Seth que dizia para ela aproveitar alguns As e Hs do tabuleiro e formar "CATFISH". Ele não pode deixar de franzir a testa.

-Como vocês estão conseguindo jogar isso? – Perguntou, se referindo à Alice.

-Ela me obrigou a não ver o futuro dela. – Alice respondeu normalmente.

-_Obrigou_?

-Sim, com os poderes dela.

Bree sorriu e piscou pra ele.

-_Poderes_... – Jacob disse devagar e Bree meio que engoliu seco antes de fingir estar concentrada em formar outra palavra. – E a Leah, o que ela comeu?

Seth arregalou os olhos.

-Levei comida pra ela antes de _qualquer coisa_! Ela disse que preferia comer um bicho atropelado, mas duvido que tenha resistido. Esses pães de canela...

Bree riu dessa. O garoto era um comédia e... CANELA!

-GANHEI! – Ela comemorou, completando a palavra com suas ultimas letras.

-Eu já sabia. – Alice murmurou.

-Pois eu vou caçar com a Leah. – Jacob anunciou.

Seth revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que atacava seu pão de canela e elas reembaralhavam as letras pra jogar novamente. Carlisle chamou Jacob pra conversar e Bree não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir. Sabia que tinha a ver com ir caçar, porque era o que eles estavam conversando antes de Seth chegar e também sabia que tinha a ver com comida, porque Esme, como boa mãe, estava preocupada em manter as criações – como Emmett dizia – bem alimentadas. Mas no momento ela estava ocupada em vencer de novo.

-Não veja meu futuro durante o jogo, Alice. – Falou.

A baixinha gemeu.

-Ta, eu já entendi.

---

Jogaram até a coisa (A.K.A. pseudo-bebê dentro da humana) resolver quebrar outra costela da futura mamãe. Foi a cota de Bree, que subiu pro seu quarto e pegou seu note pra navegar na internet. E não perguntem pra ela _como_ os Cullen conseguiam ter uma internet tão rápida estando no meio do mato.

Ela chegou a ouvir Jacob voltar, quando já era quase de manhã novamente, mas não desceu porque 1) estava de mau dele, pelo pouco caso, 2) sabia que ele não fazia tanta questão dela no momento e 3) ele primeiro tivera uma DR muito séria com a Bella e depois estava papeando com Edward.

Quando já não tinha nada _mesmo_ pra fazer, resolveu descer de novo. Até Alice estava lá, porque sua aspirina ainda conversava com Edward. E preferia isso – Rosalie com seu mau humor típico, Bella caindo de amores por dois ao mesmo tempo e Edward morrendo de ódio – que Emmett anormalmente mal humorado por causa da sede e da falta de informações.

Pegou o final de uma discussão. Aparentemente, Jacob havia jogado comida no cabelo de Rosalie e ela ficou uma fera, Bella acordou, ralhou com ele e ele ameaçou ir embora. Ela ficou mansinha.

-Oi Bree. – Bella cumprimentou. Bree respondeu com um sorriso. – Achei que você não fosse descer tão cedo, Edward falou que você não gosta desse clima... hospital.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Não gosto. Mas tenho que esperar minha ovelha crescer. Aquele jogo chato do Facebook que eu só entrei pra encher o saco do Emmett. – Bella balançou a cabeça minimamente, sorrindo de leve. – E o clima aqui não esta exatamente de hospital. – Completou cedo de mais, porque Bella arquejou, se esticando.

A coisa queria se espreguiçar.

---

O salto de Alice no meio do episódio de _Friends_ para abrir a porta só podia significar uma coisa: Jacob voltara.

-E aí, lobo.

-E aí, baixinha. O que está acontecendo lá em cima?

Ah, sim. Havia um motivo meio óbvio para Bree e Alice estarem conseguindo assistir TV sem Rosalie para mudar de canal freneticamente. A coisa, pequeno monstro do lago Ness, como Jacob chamava carinhosamente, tinha tentado se esticar novamente e, bem... parecia que tinha posto outro osso da humana em risco. Foi o que Alice informou para Jake.

-Edward e Rosalie estão cada vez mais ariscos. – Ela falou. – Ela provavelmente acha que Emmett a protegerá, caso Ed vá pra cima dela.

-Pode deixar o Emmett comigo. Você pode ajudar o Edward com a parte de picar a Loura em pedacinhos.

Alice sorriu. Bree os observava de lá do sofá.

-Jacob, sobre anteontem...

-Eu esqueci. – Ele garantiu.

-Não, não é isso. É só que eu acho que você precisa de explicações e – Ela estava falando rápido, porque não tinha tempo. E nem sabia se Jacob estava entendendo – é só que a Bella está acabando com a minha cabeça! Aquela coisa... O feto está _nela_ e eu não consigo ver nada. Você, o Seth... Eu percebi isso da primeira vez que veio, vocês deixam tudo em branco, como se eu tivesse tomado uma aspirina bem potente. Fiquei tão feliz que nem tinha como agradecer.

Ao terminar, Alice puxou uma lufada de ar e Jacob piscou.

-Oh. Por isso que você estava colada nele ontem de manhã.

-E você estava perto, dose dupla. – Ela cantarolou, piscando.

-Hm... Ta, tudo bem. De nada, eu acho. E... disponha.

-Ah, já estou fazendo isso. – Garantiu, puxando-o pelo braço para se sentar com ela e Bree no sofá, mas a procissão descia as escadas.

-Nada quebrado. – Bella anunciou, apesar de estar visivelmente dolorida, nos braços de Edward.

Bree levantou e Bella foi posta com cuidado no sofá, sorrindo radiante para Jacob, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de dor.

Alice foi para o lado de Bree, tocando-a no braço para irem para outro canto. Entraram na cozinha e Esme estava preparando ovos para Bella, entre outras coisas que estavam prontas pros lobos virem comer quando sentissem vontade.

-Oi meninas. – Esme falou sorrindo, mas dava pra perceber que ela também estava sofrendo um bocado por causa da Bella. Alice a abraçou. – Alguém quer ovos mexidos?

Ambas – Alice e Bree – fizeram caretas.

-Nem quando eu era humana comia isso.

Esme riu e colocou os ovos num vasilhame.

-Novidades?

-Carlisle vai nos chamar pra caçar em trinta segundos. – Alice informou. – O caminho está livre. Vamos ele, eu, você, Bree, Jazz e Emmett.

-Oh, o Jazz vai na nossa leva? – Bree perguntou. – Legal! Vou ter de quem encher o saco!

-Bree... – Esme começou a advertir, mas a recém-criada já estava esperando à porta da sala. Ela trocou um olhar com Alice e guardou a comida rapidamente antes de ir para a porta também.

E antes que virasse sessenta segundos desde que Alice falara, eles já estavam longe de casa.

* * *

**N/A**: Vou contar uma coisa, a demora é culpa da beta, porque ela sumiu u_u q

Mas bem... Vou ser breve aqui pra compensar o tempo perdido.

Obrigada quem comentou no **twifics**: **Thássila Vieira** (MULER! Relaxa. Até parece que você não conhece esse site ¬¬ Os comentários aparecem DEPOIS), **Thaís Priscila**, **nane**, **Juuh Williams Black**, **Mariana**, **carolina**, e **Giggio** que fez uma capa linda com a Lily Allen *-* Vejem: **.** Ainda to esperando a minha com a Christina Ricci *-* q; quem comentou no **FF**: **Ingrid F.** e **Bella Giacon** e a única sobrevivente do **nyah**: **Anna**

Gente, o povo que comenta ta sumindo ;( O que acontece com vocês? Preciso de vocês, viu? ._.

Não sumam. E se você gosta dessa fic, também não custa nada recomendar ._.

Já falei de mais. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo ;D

;xx

**BL**

**N/B**: Ok, se o capítulo demorou foi minha culpa, sorry, guys. D: Eu achei que tivesse mandado pra By, mas não tinha, e... é, atrasou. x-x Desculpem! MAS TÁ AÍ! \O/ Gente, a Bella tem que se decidir em relação ao Jacob e o Edward, queee isso. :x To começando a ter minhas dúvidas em relação a impressão. Vai mesmo ter? Tchara-ra-raaaaaaam! (?) Ah, amei esse capítulo, sem mais. :D COMENTEM MUUUUUUU[...]UUITO porque eu quero ver o segundo round entre a Bree e o Jasper. HIUEHEIUHEIUHEIUEHIUEH.

Beeeeeijos,

**Lú**.


	14. Capítulo 13

**13) ****Submissão**

Os primeiros a voltar para casa, por volta da hora do almoço, foram Bree e Emmett. Eles haviam encontrado alguns ursos no caminho e esperaram Carlisle voltar com o sangue para levarem pra casa. Com a geladeira parcialmente abastecida e tendo passado no enésimo teste de resistência, eles sentaram na sala com o Playstation 3 ligado e jogavam Winning Eleven.

Bree estava obviamente ganhando de lavada, não só porque Emmett não era um exemplo a ser seguido quando se tratava de videogames, mas porque ele estava aéreo, mais que o normal. E Bree sabia o motivo: Emm se preocupava com Rosalie. E isso não a impediu de zoar com ele.

-Se quiser posso pôr o jogo da Barbie pra você, Emm.

Emmett não olhou pra ela.

-Ha-ha-ha. Palhaça. Não gosto desse jogo de futebol, é isso.

Bree esperou que ele olhasse pra ela antes de falar.

-Sei.

Eles ainda estavam se encarando naquela "não pisco se você não piscar" quando Edward foi até a porta conversar um monólogo com alguém lá fora e voltou pra dentro com uma expressão que Bree não se preocupou em desvendar. Queria fazer mais um gol em Emmett, mas o jogo foi pausado.

-OW!

-Mas heim, cadê o Rin-Tin-Tin?

Não deu nem tempo de Rosalie simular uma risada. A porta da frente foi aberta com violência e uma garota morena, de cabelo curto, short e top entrou. Sua expressão era _**muito**_ brava. Edward gemeu, já ameaçando levantar de seu lugar no sofá de Bella.

-Não gaste energia. – A garota falou com a voz firme. Bree gostou daquilo.

-Leah, não pre...

-Não me limite, sanguessuga. E você, Loura. – Apontou. Rosalie paralisou no meio do rosnado. – Se você abrir a boca eu te faço engolir seus dentes tão rápido que você nem vai entender o que aconteceu.

Bree sorriu, Emmett fechou a cara e nenhum dos dois falou um piu. Leah se virou para Bella, que tomava seu shake de O-.

-Qual o seu problema? – Falou e Bella parou de sugar o canudinho.

-Quê?

-Estou perguntando _qual_ o seu problema, sua imprestável. – Houve um grunhido coletivo, mas Leah lançou uma olhadela feroz para Edward e Rose. – Porque eu realmente não entendo a sua compulsão em fazer o Jake sofrer. Quero dizer, você realmente acha que ele merece isso que você faz? Esse seu egoísmo ridículo! Não é possível que você não tenha notado o mal que faz pra ele, o mal que faz pra todos que gostam de você.

A boca de Bella abria e fechava várias vezes, mas Leah não estava disposta a deixá-la falar.

-Sabe o que é pior? Você sabe. Mas não faz nada pra demonstrar o mínimo de altruísmo de pelo menos tentar deixar o _Jacob_ menos infeliz. Isso não significa nada pra você, garota? A felicidade do Jake? Porque, sabe, ele fez sacrifícios por você e o que você dá em troca? Nada. Você só sabe deixá-lo pior e eu sei porque eu _sinto_ com ele. Engula esse choro.

-Leah. – Edward tentou intervir, mas ela era dura.

-Não finja que o que estou falando agora vá causar alguma mudança nas suas ações, você não é forte o suficiente pra tentar diminuir o sofrimento dos outros se isso for causar o _seu_ sofrimento. Você só pensa em si mesma e essa cria que vai te levar pro inferno com toda a sua família, com Jake. Você não se importa com ninguém. Não se importa com Charlie, Renée. Você nem mesmo se importa com Edward!

Algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelas bochechas de Bella, mesmo depois do sussurro "não ouça o que ela diz" de Rosalie. Leah não parou.

-É meio que ingenuidade da minha parte vir falar com você, porque no fundo eu tenho esperanças de que você poderia deixar o Jake em paz e eu sei que _não_. Mas, pelo menos deixei algo pra você pensar. Quando essa coisa estiver te comendo de dentro pra fora – Leah acrescentou, endireitando o corpo para sair. – você vai sacar o quanto você não vale nada, destruindo sua família. Vai perceber que destruiu tanta gente, inclusive meu alfa, em _vão_.

Ela lançou um ultimo olhar ameaçador para Rosalie que fez Bree se encolher de onde estava.

-Eu venho te fazer em cinzas pessoalmente por ter apoiado essa insanidade, assim que o Jake sucumbir com essa idiota.

Houve uns bons trinta segundos depois da loba sair que todos ficaram em silêncio, exceto por Bella que soluçava em prantos.

-Que abusada. – Rosalie sussurrou. Só então todos voltaram a respirar.

-Não duvide dela. – Edward advertiu baixo o suficiente para Bella não ouvir.

Bree e Emmett trocaram um olhar.

-Eu gostei da loba.

---

Bree desceu as escadas da entrada da casa dos Cullen saltitando e cantarolando feliz. Em suas mãos, uma cesta fechada com roupas. Mesmo com Edward afirmando veementemente que estas não seriam bem recebidas, ela insistiu. Achou o rastro com facilidade e a garota, ainda sob a forma humana, sentada entre as raízes de uma árvore.

-Oi. – Falou. A garota olhou-a assustada e ameaçou se levantar. – Não, não se transforme!

Leah parou, em conflito consigo mesma. Queria se transformar, evitar sanguessugas, mas não conseguia. Ganiu.

-Ugh, Jake bem disse que você tinha poderes. – Disse mal humorada. Bree deu de ombros.

-É útil em momentos como esse. Por que você não senta?

Com um olhar desconfiado, Leah fez o que Bree falou, sentando por vontade própria. Bree sentou de frente pra ela, mantendo uma distância segura e colocando a cesta entre elas. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-O que você quer?

Bree sorriu.

-Oh... – Murmurou, então seu sorriso aumentou. – Eu lhe trouxe roupas. Devia ter deixado você se transformar, assim não teria como negar minha oferta. – O olhar de Leah não sofria alterações, era a mesma estável de tédio e nojo de quando Bree chegara. – Mas não vejo _como_ você pode não querer essas roupas. Nem foram usadas e são _Chanel_. Alice é uma maníaca e sabe do que mais? Isso (as roupas) é o que eu mais gosto nessa família.

A única coisa que Leah fez foi levantar uma sobrancelha. Bree respirou fundo e seu sorriso diminuiu só um pouco. Não queria usar seus poderes, queria conversar numa boa.

-Vou te mostrar o que eu trouxe, você pode bater a roupa nas árvores, que nem o Jake faz, sei lá.

A palavra "Jake", Bree percebeu, causou alguma reação a mais em Leah. Isso a deixou mais animada, abrindo a cesta e mostrando para a loba uma blusa tomara-que-caia branca.

-Era da Esme. Vê a etiqueta? Nova em folha. – Jogou mais perto de Leah (que não pegou) antes de tirar um short jeans. – Esse era meu. Era, porque eu to dando pra você, também não usei, mas tenho outros. É da coleção da Miley Cyrus, já viu as roupas dela naquele clipe? Af.

Também jogou perto de Leah, que ainda não falara um "A".

-Bom... – Bree continuou. – Tem algumas coisas básicas também, calcinha, soutien... A gente sempre precisa, né? – Conforme falava, Bree jogava pacotes de lingerie para Leah. – Eu não olhei, talvez elas sejam meio... hum... Bom, elas estavam na parte da _Rosalie_ de roupas recém-compradas pela Alice, então...

Leah, que pela primeira vez tinha mexido mais que a sobrancelha, pegou um dos pacotes e analisou a marca. Victoria's Secret. Hum...

-Enfim. Finalmente, isso. – Bree ficou em pé. – _Isso_ é Chanel, como eu tinha dito. E provavelmente ficaria lindo no seu tom de pele. Não dá pra negar uma roupa dessas.

Com medo de olhar, Leah abaixou o pacotinho devagar e levantou os olhos. Seu queixo caiu e ela perdeu o fôlego. A sanguessuga estava certa.

-Cacetada...

O sorriso de Bree triplicou de tamanho.

-Lindo, não?

A loba murmurou um "UAU" e Bree lançou o vestido pra ela, que pegou no ar. Definitivamente não era o vestido mais elaborado que a Chanel já tinha feito. Pelo contrário, era bem simples, num rosa claro, quase pêssego, com estampa floral. Era leve, de caimento solto e as alças não eram nem grossas, nem muito finas. Seu decote quadrado cairia lindamente no corpo de Leah, como cairia em Esme também**¹**. Estava com etiqueta, como as outras roupas.

-Você está me dando isso?

Bree assentiu.

-Nós. – Corrigiu. – Não somos vampiros maus, Leah. Queremos que vocês, já que estão conosco, tenham o melhor, como nós temos. – Afirmou com firmeza.

Leah sorriu, juntando as roupas e colocando-as de volta na cesta.

-Quanto altruísmo.

A recém-criada riu e sentou novamente.

-Tem mais outras coisas na cesta, mas acho que você não iria querer que tudo tivesse o meu futum, então... – Leah sorriu novamente em confirmação. – Altruísta foi sua ação de hoje mais cedo. – A loba franziu a testa. – Pelo Jake, tudo que você falou pra Bella. O que a gente quer falar, mas não tem coragem.

-A única coisa que me liga à Bella é o Jake. – Leah disse com a voz raivosa. – Não preciso me preocupar com outros cinco ou seis irmãos que podem tomar partidos. E eu sei que a única pessoa que pode me repreender é o Jake e eu não estou realmente ligando pra isso, porque eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

Bree concordou com a cabeça.

-Você defende o Jake com muita garra.

-Claro que defendo! – Quase gritou. – Eu preciso dele, ele é meu alfa! O que eu faço se ele não estiver aqui pra me guiar?

As palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que ela pudesse frear. Bree achou a declaração super interessante.

-Vocês precisam _mesmo_ tanto um do outro? Ou existe algo mais?

Tinha um pouco de poder fluindo na pergunta de Bree. Ela era uma recém-criada curiosa. Leah recuou.

-Odeio esse seu poder, ok? – Falou, antes de qualquer coisa. – Não sei. Quero dizer, não sei se tem mais que subordinação nessa história. Jake e eu nunca nos demos exatamente bem, apesar de eu ser muito amiga das irmãs dele...

-Ele tem irmãs? – Bree perguntou animada, mas perdeu a empolgação sob o olhar de Leah.

-E então – continuou – fomos postos nessa juntos e existem muitos pontos que nos unem, que tornam isso, a nossa matilha, fácil de conviver e que a gente não tinha percebido antes. E quando nós formos embora (e eu espero que o Jake não tenha feito isso sem mim), vamos conseguir correr juntos.

A recém-criada franziu a testa confusa.

-Vocês vão embora?

Leah deu de ombros.

-É, quando acabar, sabe? A Bella e tudo mais. Vamos dar o fora daqui. Menos o Seth, ele vai terminar a escola e ser o beta da tribo.

Bree aquiesceu, não gostando da idéia.

-Mas por que vocês não ficam juntos? – Perguntou.

-Nós vamos. – Leah respondeu. – Enquanto formos lobos e...

-Não! Juntos _juntos_, como um casal. Daria certo.

Leah riu, desacreditada.

-O quê? – Riu mais ainda. – Achei que _você_ estava a fim de ser um casal com ele.

Bree balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Conflito de espécies, Lee, até parece que você não sabe disso. Posso te chamar de Lee, né?

-Não.

-O fato é: - prosseguiu, como se Leah não tivesse respondido. – Vocês dão certo. Sabe? Dois lobos de La Push, esquentadinhos, macho e fêmea, que se completam, blá blá blá. Vai dizer que nunca pensou nisso?

A boca de Leah abriu e fechou umas três vezes antes dela realmente falar.

-Tá, sim! Mas não considerei de verdade e nunca falei pra ele. Quer dizer, _por que_ eu falaria?

Bree sorriu.

-Invista.

-Não! Você é louca?

-É sério. Vai valer a pena.

-Ah, claro. Não é só a tampinha que vê o futuro agora. A gente nem sabe se ele vai voltar.

Bree sorriu de canto.

-Pois bem, enquanto você tagarelava, uma novidade: ele voltou. Eu ouvi o carro que ele saiu e um carro não volta sozinho.

Leah suspirou aliviada.

-Jacob voltou. – Colocou a mão no peito. – Vou dar uma bronca nele antes dele ralhar comigo. – Afirmou. – Onde já se viu, sair assim sem avisar.

Foi a vez de Bree rir.

-Cara, vocês deviam ser um casal, sério.

A loba a olhou com os olhos cerrados.

-Sem chance, eu nunca vou fazer essa oferta pra ele.

-Devia.

-Mas não vou. Seu poder é um saco.

Bree gargalhou sozinha. Ela sabia.

* * *

**¹**Vestido Chanel que a Bree deu pra Leah: http: //is. gd/aVedi

---

**N/A**: AI, DESCULPA PELA DEMORA D: Mas esse cap é maior, em compensação.

Não vou ficar me explicando, enchendo isso aqui de blábláblá porque vocês não merecem meu mimimi. Mas peço mil perdões, pode ser? Sou uma preguiçosa, me crucifiquem. –NOT

Enfim, obrigada **carolina f** – que indicou a fic, *____* -, **Taah94**, **Ellen_Black**, **Bruna Cullen** e **Anna R** que comentaram no _nyah!_; **Thais Priscilla**, **carolina**, **Giovana Castro** e **Daniih** do _twifics_ e **Letícia Peper Cullen**, **Ingrid F.**, e **Iaah** que comentaram no *-*

Espero do fundo do heart que vocês não esqueçam de mim ._.

Sem mais, **B**.

**N/B**: Nooooooooooooooooooooooossa, capítulo... foda. É. Amei mesmo. A Leah disse tudo que a Bella precisava ouvir e um pouco mais. Uau. Amei, By, tá de parabéns! E eu tô realmente ficando preocupada com a impressão do Jacob com a Renesmee. /o\ ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ ACHA QUE MINHAS UNHAS VÃO AGUENTAR? D:

Certo, parei. Câmbio e desligo!

E comentem, ham.

**Lú**.


	15. Capítulo 14

**14) ****Enquanto estava fora**

Bree voltou da floresta saltitando por volta das 15h. Mesmo depois de Leah afirmar ter que trocar com o irmão na ronda, ela continuou lá, perto do rio, pensando sozinha como fizera no dia do casamento.

No meio do caminho ainda cruzou com Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e Alice chegando em casa e trombou com Jacob todo feliz na escadaria. Ela foi a única que não passou direto por ele.

-Hey, Jake! – Cumprimentou-o sorrindo.

-Bree! – Ele falou feliz, segurando-a pelos braços.

-Nossa. Qual a grande notícia?

-Ela nasceu, a filha da Bella.

-Filha? – Bree exclamou. – É uma menina? Ela tá viva?

-Sim, e a menina está bem.

-Edward conseguiu salvar a Bella?

-Sim, e não com a ajuda da loira. Dá pra ouvir o coração da Bells se esforçando pra bater.

Ela parou por um segundo, prestando atenção.

-Verdade... – Murmurou. – Mas era de se imaginar que Edward tivesse mais espermatozóides X que Y mesmo.

De lá de fora foi possível ouvir a risada de Emmett. Jacob também riu.

-Fato.

Um rosnado baixo também foi ouvido vindo do lado de dentro. Jacob deu de ombros soltando Bree e descendo mais alguns degraus.

-Deixe eu sair daqui que o Edward já está uma fera comigo.

-Grandes coisas.

-Vai lá dar uma olhada nela, em como ela é linda. Preciso falar com a Leah e com o Sam e com meu pai. Vixe.

-Vixe mesmo, a Leah acabou de trocar com o Seth na ronda.

Ele coçou a cabeça, pensando.

-Vou ver o que faço primeiro. – O som do piano começou a ecoar. – Vai lá, mais tarde eu volto.

-Ele vai ficar lá pra sempre? – Bree sussurrou para Alice, que tirava fotos de Renesmee com a 5ª troca de roupa do dia. Alice deu de ombros.

-Logo ele desce, mas sim. Enquanto Bella estiver transformando.

Bree sorriu para Renesmee e ela sorriu de volta, esticando os bracinhos para ser pega. A própria Bree a pegou e logo que a mãozinha da pequena tocou sua pele, ela soube.

-Chega de fotos, Ali. – Declarou.

-Oh, pequena... – Alice resmungou, passando os dedos no rostinho da menina, que a segurou, provavelmente mostrando a mesma coisa. – Ok, bebê. Mais tarde. Está com sede?

Carlisle veio que nem uma bala do andar de cima antes que Alice terminasse de falar, pegando Renesmee do colo de Bree.

-HEY! – Ela protestou.

-Tenho outra coisa pra ela que não sangue, creio que Esme já terminou de preparar... – Falava empolgado, levando-a para a cozinha.

Elas ainda puderam ver um olhar que podiam jurar ser de desespero da pequena Cullen enquanto era levada da sala.

No fim do dia, quando já estava mais que escuro, depois de observar por horas Jacob brincar feliz com Renesmee e mal puxar assunto com ela antes de voltar para a matilha, Bree sentou-se com Rosalie, que tocava piano calmamente. Precisou de menos de um minuto para compreender a melodia toda e como era procedida e logo se arriscou tocar algumas notas.

Rosalie diminuiu o ritmo da música, olhando para Bree. Quando a recém-criada ameaçou parar, a loira sorriu, estimulando-a.

Bree nunca tentara nada com música. Seu forte eram os negócios, influenciar pessoas, conseguir clientes e lucros. Ela já havia descoberto muitas coisas como vampira, mas a música? Era bom saber que podia fazer o que quisesse.

-O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora no início da tarde? – Perguntou para Rosalie enquanto tocavam. Renesmee dormia nos braços de Emmett, que via uma vídeo-transmissão de um jogo qualquer. – Fora ela ter nascido, claro.

Rose sorriu de um jeito sacana.

-Você quer dizer o que aconteceu com o Jake? – Bree desviou os olhos para a parede de vidro com vista para a floresta. Tinha uma movimentação estranha com os pássaros.

-É... – Deu de ombros. – Eu não entendi nada.

Não houve resposta de imediato. Rosalie fechou a feição por alguns segundos, nunca parando de tocar. O que disse, após refletir, não foi muito explicativo.

-Ele deu um jeito de ficar sempre por perto.

-Quanto tempo você ficou transformando? – Jacob perguntou para Bree.

Eram as primeiras horas da manhã e eles haviam se poupado de ficar vendo Carlisle agir como bom médico, tirando medidas de Renesmee pela milionésima vez, e, como bom avô, a fazendo comer quase sempre que ela reclamava de sede/fome. Eles estavam sentados embaixo de uma das primeiras árvores que beiravam a casa dos Cullen, dava pra ver a lateral todinha. Dava pra ver a varanda do quarto em que Bella estava sendo transformada.

-Riley disse que dois dias, que precisou injetar o veneno mais que uma vez para acelerar o processo. Vê? – Ela mostrou as marcas nos dois pulsos e na jugular. – Mas eu estava viva, meu coração batia normalmente...

-Bella estava lutando para que seu coração não parasse. – Ele sussurrou, Bree fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Talvez demore um pouco mais.

-É...

Ficaram em silêncio. Eles já tinham falado sobre tudo que não era importante, essa era a primeira coisa relevante que diziam em muito tempo de conversa. Nada sobre a matilha, ou Leah, ou o pai de Jake, ou Renesmee. Já era hora de falar algo.

-Por que _Nessie_? – Ela falou do nada. Jacob riu.

-Combina com ela, com o nome dela. – Bree crispou os olhos, como quem exige uma explicação melhor. – Eu falei pra Bella esses dias que a coisa dentro dela era um monstrinho, um monstro do lago.

-Oh! – Fez sentido para Bree e ela riu baixinho. – Daí a menina é mega linda e fofa.

-Que nem a Nessie dos Simpsons, aquela monstrinha simpática.

Bree riu mais ainda.

-Nossa, eu lembro desse episódio. "I Love Nessie". – Gargalhou. – Faz sentido, faz sentido.

-Claro que faz. – Jake rebateu.

Eles ficaram rindo mais um pouco.

-Gostei. – Bree falou, já passando o acesso de riso. Ela respirou fundo, olhando atentamente para Jacob, que encarava a varanda do quarto de Bella. – Jake?

-Senhora? – Respondeu. Ela esperou que ele a olhasse.

-Me explica o que você tem com ela? O que é a impressão?

Jacob respirou fundo. Tinha uma longa história para contar.

* * *

**N/A**: Antes de mais nada: É, não tem outra explicação. Eu tinha parado de escrever. Mas não foi um parar definitivamente. A Bree é uma história que eu sei que se tomar vergonha na cara, sentar e escrever, ela sai. Mas eu não estava tomando vergonha na cara. Três motivos: 1) eu estava completamente comprometida com o termino de Sell Me Candy/Misery Business + o desbloqueio em Natural. 2) tenho uma vida e 3) sou preguiçosa.

O fato é que eu to com 4 fics em aberto e costumo de dedicar a duas de cada vez. E, bem, eu estava me dedicando à essas duas por mais tempo que o comum, sendo que a Bree e Strawberry Swing ficaram de lado por mais de um mês ._.

Mas a boa noticia é que eu finalmente voltei \o/ E att as duas fics da vez (?), como podem ver.

E devo agradecer que permanece comigo aqui, porque olha, eu sei que é tenso ter que acompanhar uma fic que tem uma att por mês ._.

Então obrigada **littleG**, **Mimi_Eu**, **estelacpc**, **Thais Priscilla**, **carolina f**, **Anna R**, **Bruna_Cullen**, **Taah94** e **jakeline hyuuga** que comentaram no ultimo cap. Espero que vocês continuem firme e forte aí ._.

E eu juro que vou tentar ser menos ineficiente D;

**B**

**N/B**: AAAAAAAAH, A NESSIE NASCEU! #capitãóbvia E o Jacob teve a impressão! E a Bree, By? E A BREE? /o\ Senhor. E agora? Ameeeeeeei esse capítulo, tava morrendo de saudades da fic. *-* E o capítulo, apesar de pequeno, me pareceu maior, não sei explicar. MAS PODIA TER SIDO MAIOR, como sempre. Enfim.

EU QUERO O QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINZE. Será que a Bree vai surtar? :x

Beijos pra vocês!

Comentem, já sabem.

**Lú**.


	16. Capítulo 15

**15) Apostas**

Tinha um murmúrio no canto da sala, onde ficava a mesa do computador. Três cabeças de vampiros estavam encostadas umas nas outras, fuxicando e vez ou outra olhando para a cozinha, onde um vampiro e um lobisomem tentavam fazer um bebê de pouco mais de um dia comer. O vampiro não tinha dado conta de nem uma colherada, mas o lobo – apesar das mordidas – já fizera a garotinha raspar metade do prato.

-Por que ele é tão passivo? - Bree sussurrou. - Eu amo o Jake, mas isso é estranho.

-Justamente porque você ama o Jake que é estranho. - Emmett rebateu. Bree e Jasper se entreolharam.

-Não. - Jasper falou baixo, mas firme. - É estranho gostando dele ou não.

Bree concordou com a cabeça e Emmett pensou por um segundo.

-Verdade.

Deram mais uma olhada para a cozinha. Nessie ria e aceitava contente cada colherada de papinha que Jacob oferecia. Edward estava encostado na pia, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de "boiola quando não consegue mais argumentar com o bofe" - segundo Emmett.

-Mas por que o Edward deixa? - Bree perguntou novamente. Emm balançou a cabeça num movimento negativo.

-Por causa dessa viadice de entender como funciona. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, garota: eu poderia sacar todos os sentimentos do cara que estivesse atrás da minha filha (_se_ eu tivesse uma filha), mas se ela fosse um bebê, esse cara ainda estaria correndo sem olhar para trás. Não é, ô, do Tennessee?

-Texas. - Jazz corrigiu.

-Tanto faz. O fato é: - olharam novamente para a cozinha. - Duvido que a Bella vai levar numa boa que nem o Ed tá fazendo.

Bree sorriu de canto o seu sorriso mais maroteiro e sentiu seus olhos – meio rubros, meio âmbar – brilharem.

-Verdade. Aposto que ela vai ficar possessa.

Imediatamente o clima mudou. Bree falara a palavra mágica. Os três se entreolharam.

-Aposto um ano com o meu Aston Martin que ela vai levar na boa. - Jasper afirmou e mostrou as chaves.

-Pois eu aposto minha Colheita Feliz... - Bree e Jazz crisparam os olhos para Emmett e ele riu sua risada estrondosa. - Brincadeira. Aposto minhas férias de um mês em minha casa de Indianápolis que a Bella vai picar o Jacob em muitos pedaços.

Bree pensou. A mãe dela morava numa cidadezinha nos arredores de Indianápolis, Indiana. Não a via há anos. Ir pra lá no Aston de Jasper não era má ideia. Olhou bem nos olhos dourados dos irmãos.

-Aposto que ela até vai tentar acabar com a raça dele, mas não vai conseguir fazer um arranhão. E vai ter que engolir o Jacob na família.

-Tá apostando o quê? - Emmett interrompeu.

-Meu cofre desse ano.

-OH-HO! - Emm e Jazz exclamaram rindo.

Os três apertaram as mãos uns dos outros.

-Fechado.

Uma criança quentinha, recém-saída do forno – era como Bree definia a bebê meio humana, meio vampira aninhada em seus braços. Não parecia ter nascido há 48 horas atrás. Era mais um bebê de sete ou oito meses, com cachos acobreados que já estavam na altura dos ombros. Serena, branquinha e com uma única pergunta em sua palma poderosa.

"Cadê a Bella?" - ou, traduzindo como se fosse a própria Nessie dizendo: "Cadê a mamãe? Quando ela vem me pegar?"

Bree estava quase ficando chateada por Nessie, toda a determinação da garotinha em finalmente ir para os braços da mãe que quase se matou – e levou a família junto – para que ela nascesse. Estava tão concentrada que até assustou quando bateram a porta da sala.

-Shiiiiu! - Ralhou antes de cumprimentar baixinho. – Oi, Seth. Ela acabou de dormir.

-Ah, claro. - Ele falou mal humorado. Bree franziu a testa. Seth de mau humor era uma situação para se chamar Houston.

-Tá tudo bem? - Ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Aquela sua cama que o Jake tanto fala está disponível?

Um minuto depois, Bree e Seth estavam no quarto dela. A vampira sentou na poltrona, ainda embalando Renesmee e o lobo sentou-se na cama.

-Não vou ficar muito tempo, é só um cochilo.

-Descanse o quanto precisar, você sabe...

-É, eu sei. - Ele cortou.

Houve um silêncio. Nessie se mexeu no colo de Bree, tentando se ajeitar. Seth pegou um travesseiro e ficou apertando.

-Eu gosto dessas fronhas. - Bree disse.

-O quê?

-Eu só... - Ela enrolou. - É que você parece tão nervoso, só quis dizer para você não estragar essas fronhas, porque são as minhas preferidas.

-Ah, ok. - Ele disse, colocando o travesseiro no lugar.

-Não, tudo bem, é só... não estragar, mas pode pegar o travesseiro.

-Não, melhor deixar lá. Travesseiros são para deitar a cabeça e descansar, não para descarregar a raiva pelo seu alfa.

-Ou estraçalhar de tesão. - Ela completou.

-O quê?

-Nada. - Bree riu sozinha, lembrando do que Bella falou quando voltara da lua de mel. - Por que está com raiva do Jake?

Seth crispou os olhos, levantou, tirando a camisa, foi até o banheiro e colocou a cabeça embaixo da torneira. Voltou enxugando o cabelo numa toalha branca e encarou Bree.

-Simplesmente – disse, sentando-se novamente – porque ele tá comendo a minha irmã.

Demorou dois segundos para a ficha de Bree cair e seu queixo ir junto.

-Leah? Jacob e Leah?

-É a única irmã que eu tenho.

-Não creio! Mas ele não...? - Apontou a bebê em seu colo.

-Pois é, também achei. E ele diz que também não sabe como funciona, mas eu vou dizer como funciona: um cara saudável, alfa e pirocudo mais uma garota gostosa e saudável é igual a copulação constante, é assim que funciona. Pinto duro e a seca da minha irmã.

Bree mordeu o lábio. Se pudesse, teria um alto acúmulo de lágrimas em seus olhos. Levantou-se, tentando se controlar e não derrubar Nessie.

-Volto em dez segundos.

E voltou, sem Renesmee nos braços. Assim que fechou a porta, se dobrou de tanto rir. Seth ainda estava sentado na cama, agora com os braços cruzados. Bree demorou dois minutos para conseguir falar.

-Cara, essa foi a cena de ciúmes mais engraçada que eu já vi na minha vida, não achei que você fosse capaz de falar tudo aquilo. - Seth revirou os olhos e ela se sentou na cama, de frente pra ele.

-Qualquer um fala assim.

-Você não é qualquer um, é o Seth, um bebê. - Ele crispou os olhos.

-Que seja. Não muda o fato de ser exatamente o que acontece com a minha irmã e o traidor do Jacob. Eles nem se gostavam três dias atrás!

Bree sorriu de canto.

-Curioso é o Jake chegar no ponto de pinto duro, né? Pelo que ele me contou da impressão e tudo mais.

-É.

-Jacob é um alfa esquisito.

-Que se aproveita da beta dele. Deixa o Sam ficar sabendo. Deixa o Billy ficar sabendo. Ou melhor: tô louco pra contar para minha mãe. A Leah vai ver só se continua dando pra qualquer um.

-Mas... não é qualquer um. - Bree falou, tentando acalmar Seth. Ela foi até ele, tirou-lhe a toalha dos ombros e começou a massageá-lo. - É o Jake, o alfa esquisito que conseguiu quebrar a matilha. Talvez ele tenha mais poderes.

-Como comer minha irmã mesmo estando imprintado. Ótimo poder.

Ela riu, não parando a massagem.

-Você tá muito tenso, guri. É cansaço. Melhor dormir um pouco.

Ele suspirou, já amolecendo. Bree deu-lhe um beijo no ombro e pulou da cama, indo para a porta. Seth deitou olhando para ela.

-Fique à vontade. - Ela disse sorrindo e saiu fechando a porta.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas!

VOU AVISANDO AQUI TAMBÉM QUE A CULPA DA DEMORA É DA BETA u_u q

Enfim. Antes de mais nada, lhes digo que sim, eu li Bree Tanner. E, se querem saber, sou muito grata à Stephenie por não me obrigar a pensar num sobrenome pra ela. –QQQ

_**E**_, se querem saber minha opinião, eu gostei de mais do livro (mesmo tendo puxado um pouco de sardinha pro Edward no final, mas isso não é novidade, vindo da Steph), mas não vou mudar os elementos dessa fic por causa do original. *****SPOILERS***** No livro, a Bree tem 16 anos, mas aqui ela vai continuar tendo 18. No livro ela tinha um parceiro, aqui ela continua não tendo. *****FIM DOS SPOILERS*****

Obrigada **carolina f**, **Baby_Nessa**, **leleanjinho13**, **littleG**, **Anna R**, **estelacpc**, **Mimi_Eu**, **CarolSwanCullen** e **Taah94** que comentaram no #nyah e **HMSanches** que comentou no

Cada review é muito importante pra mim *-*

Continuem comentando que a fic ta mais ou menos indo pra reta final ;D

E sintam-se livres para add, só me avisem que são vocês:

_Twitter: twitter/by_ziinha_

_Tumblr: sweetby. tumblr. com_

_FanBlog: jakemmesper. blogspot. com_

**B**

**N/B**: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRI. Meu Deus, ri demais com esse capítulo. Principalmente com a Colheita Feliz e o Seth, HAHAHA. Senhor! E não acredito que o Jacob e a Leah estão... er... se conhecendo melhor. Achei que dessa vez eles fossem conseguir manter distância numa fic da By, HAHA. Esperando o circo pegar fogo mais uma vez. \o/

Beijos e queijos,

Comentem se não quiserem participar da fúria da Bella contra o Jacob,

**Lú**.


	17. Capítulo 16

**16) ****Planos**

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Não era de tesão ou medo. Era a adrenalina que corria por suas veias com excitação quando farejava o rastro de um inimigo. O fedor adocicado de sanguessugas. Um rosnado vibrou em seu peito, fazendo-o acordar e, ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com o rosto sorridente de Bree, deitada ao seu lado. Ela estaca com a mão suspensa, como se tivesse interrompido um movimento. Seth respirou fundo, se concentrando no fato de que gostava demais dos Cullen para que seu fedor incomodasse. Por sorte, o cheiro de Jacob quebrava um pouco o ardor. Jacob.

-Você dormiu um bocado, guri. – Bree falou, distraindo-o e passando os dedos nas costas dele, que estava deitado de bruços.

-Como assim?

-Quil e Embry vieram, comeram, dormiram... – Seth arregalou os olhos. – Não se preocupe, Jake disse que você merecia mesmo um descanso. Trouxe comida. – Apontou a escrivaninha, ele não olhou. Bree hesitou um pouco antes de prosseguir. – Coma. Pode tomar um banho também. Jake disse que vai precisar de você logo mais. – Seth crispou os olhos e se virou na cama, coçando a cabeça. – Pulgas?

-Há-há-há.

Bree riu gostosamente e empurrou Seth de leve.

-Não se pode ficar bravo mais de um dia, é anti-bíblico.

-Oh, não me venha com essa de bíblia! – Ele exclamou rindo. – Justo você. – Ela deu de ombros. Seth sentou na cama, Bree permaneceu deitada.

-Ela vai acordar hoje. – Disse e Seth a olhou novamente. – Daqui duas horas, Jake vai precisar de escolta.

O que ela mais gostava de fazer nos últimos dias era passear pela casa rodando a chave do Aston Martin de Jasper no dedo. Ficou claro com essa aposta – sobre Bella _versus_ o imprint irreversível de Jacob – que Bree era quase, se não muito pior, que Emmett quando se tratava de apostas.

Ela fazia questão de mostrar que tinha ganhado, tocar no assunto sempre que podia ou fazer piada.

Emmett se esquecia desse detalhe, fazendo – por sua vez – piada com Bella e Edward, até Bella ganhar dele na aposta da queda de braço. Bree pensou com tristeza que já não era mais forte o suficiente para enfrentar Emmett numa dessas também, uma pena não ter pensado nisso antes.

Ela também fez amizade com Charlie, que começara a bater ponto na casa após um surto de Jacob, para ver Bella e Nessie. Como ela era a babá da pequena monstrinha na folga de Bella – porque depois de Rosalie e Jacob, Bree era a preferida da caçula -, também era uma das que mais passava tempo com a criança, incumbida principalmente de distraí-la enquanto Bella não chegava.

Alice ainda tinha as dores de cabeça quando tinha que olhar _em volta_ de Ness, e, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia ficar muito tempo com ela.

Nessie falou e andou num espaço de duas semanas, crescendo absoluta e assustadoramente rápido. Ela podia ser um bebê grande de um ano ou um pequeno de dois. Ela lia tão bem quanto qualquer um naquela casa. Ela não gostava de sangue de bichos, nem de comida. Só de sangue de humanos, mas entendia a filosofia da família e ia caçar com eles. Ela era tão competitiva quando Bree e Emmett juntos. Ela, de acordo com os cálculos, seria uma velha em poucos anos.

Por isso eles precisavam ir atrás do que quer que fosse para descobrir o que aconteceria com Renesmee e o único lugar que sabiam mais ou menos poder ter alguma informação era no Brasil, a índia que cuidava da casa da Ilha Esme.

O plano era partirem no inicio do mês, colher o máximo de informações possíveis e voltar para o natal. Bree não iria junto. Ela usaria esse _hiatus_ da família para visitar a mãe em Indiana, essa era a época do ano com menos sol na cidade.

Os Cullen não a culpavam. Mais do que ser Bree Cullen, ela ainda era Bree _Tanner_ Cullen, a mãe dela ainda estava viva. Eles ficariam bem sem ela e ela sem eles só dessa vez. Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**N/A**: Nesse momento By está batendo asas e avuando das pedradas por levar tuda vida pra postar e escrever um capítulo com menos de duas páginas.

Obrigada pelas reviews e não me matem '-'

**N/B:** Voa MESMO das pedradas, dona By, porque esse capítulo ficou MINÚSCULO! Mas acho que colocar "capítulo da By" e "minúsculo" na mesma frase é redundante, NÉ?

Enfim, sinto que esse "tudo ficaria bem" não vai continuar assim. #Alicefeelings

E quero saber pra JÁ o que vai acontecer.

Beijos,

Lú.


End file.
